Littlest Pet Shop the Movie
by Skyfaller3D
Summary: Littlest Pet Shop the Movie is about a story of a teenage girl named Blythe Baxter and her 7 pet friends, Blythe signs into a Pet Convention to show her pet fashion to everyone around the world, but the Biskits planned to get Littlest Pet Shop out of business again and ruin Blythe's show, now it's up to Blythe, the pets and thier friends and old pet friends to save the day.
1. Another Day in the Day Camp

**This is just fanfic for fans and Hasbro, what this a story on what happened after season 4 ended, plus this is the fanfiction ive ever wriiten in my life and death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop, otherwise this stuff would be a reality**

* * *

It was another day in Downtown City, Home to 2 Million and 2 people living there and across the street, That's Littlest Pet Shop day camp, I work there and I live above it in the apartment upstairs at the top, oh and my name is Blythe Baxter, I love fashion and I gained a very special power since I moved there, I can talk to pets, I can understand them and they can understand me and I love talking to them, they're my best pet friends I've ever had, that's Zoe Trent, she's a dog and a really good singer and diva, that's Russell Ferguson, he's a hedgehog and the brains around the pet shop, he helps keep the day camp safe from trouble, that's Pepper Clarke, she's a skunks and she's a really funny comedian and she'd do anything to make us laugh, that's Penny Ling, she's a really kind cute panda and she's a great ribbon dancer, that's Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose and a magician and he's little bit afraid of everything but we all still love him, that's Minka Mark, she's a monkey and an artist she could be crazy sometimes but that's how she paints good and last not least, Vinnie Terrio, he's a really good dancer, he's a little clumsy and may not be smart but his dancing will make him better, also I need to keep my talking to pets a secert but my best friend Youngmee Song and my Dad know my secret but they promised to keep it a secret, my Mom used to have my ability to talk to pets, since she passed my her ability was passed on to me and that's my life in the day camp but until i got a really great idea that could change pet fashion around the world.

* * *

Blythe was taking to her friend Youngmee on the computer chatting to her and she really excited to tell her what she's planned.

''So Youngmee,'' said Blythe taking to Youngmee on the computer.

There's something I've meaning to tell you something I've been working on a very long time.

What is it Blythe? said Youngmee

Okay, remember when Ms Twombly open Littlest Pet street?

Yeah, the time when your dad knew your secret the whole time?

Yep, After Ms Twombly opened Littlest Pet Street 6 months ago, I got really great idea that could change the world of pet fashion forever.

I'm listening,'' said Youngmee nodding her head.

I'm signing in to join the pet convention this year to show my fashion around the world! Blythe said in a loud voice excitement.

Wow really? Wait? Didn't you already go around the world when you entered in the International Pet Fashion Expo last time?

Yes,'' said Blythe, but this is different.

I went around the world again when my dad took me to every single country around the world to show everyone around the planet live!

Wow again Blythe! said Youngmee in an excitement too. This is the best idea you had yet, you must have been on working on this while.

Actually, I've been working on this my whole life after I joined Fashion Camp,'' said Blythe.

This will be even better than the International Pet Fashion Expo, Pet Fest and Littlest Pet Street put together!

Sounds great Blythe, but maybe i think you should be prepared just in case,'' said Youngmee.

Just in case what Youngmee? said Blythe in confusion.

Be prepared just in case if the Biskit Twins try to sabotage you again,'' said Youngmee reminding her.

Oh yeah, the Biskit Twins,'' said Blythe.

Then a flashback showed right after blythe said that when she was remembering back a few episodes on how many times the Biskits tried to ruin her life.

I cannot let the Biskits ruin this idea! said Blythe when she made a bravery face.

Don't worry Blythe,'' said Youngmee. I'm sure the Biskits don't know what your planning this... uhhmm, when does this convention start?

At the end of this month,'' said Blythe.

That's in three in a half weeks,'' said Youngmee. Anyway, I'm sure the Biskits don't know what your planning for the world.

I hope so too, Youngmee,'' said Blythe when she was looking down at the ground making a clam worried face.

Okay Youngmee, I need to make a few more designs to finish before the convention starts,'' said Blythe after feeling worried.

And maybe you, Jasper, Sue, the pets and everyone else we know can help,'' said Blythe.

I'd love to help Blythe! I gotta go too, Aunt Christie has planned a new strawberry, lemon cream flavor cupcake to the menu,'' said Youngmee.

Sounds good, Bye Youngmee!

Bye Blythe! said Youngmee before hanging up.

Okay, lets get to work!


	2. The Best Day Ever

Down underneath Blythe's apartment, there's Littlest Pet Shop, they don't sell pets, they cater to them, and in the pet shop there's the seven pets in the day camp talking about how a few of their old friends who visited the day camp are coming back at the sametime.

I can't believe all of our old friends are coming back to the day camp to visit us again for 4 in a half weeks for thier owners to see Blyhe's fashsion! said Russell in Excitement.

I can't wait to my best friend Olive and Jebbie again! said Minka in a crazy loud voice.

I can't wait to see Digby again,'' Zoe said in a romantic attention. I just love looking at his handsome face and seeing him exercise.

I can't to see Otto Von Fuzzlebutt and hope Peachie can give advice on how to be even happier than usual," said Sunil. And see Delilah and her beautiful look.

Then Sunil stopped right there and everyone was glaring at him after realising what she did last time.

Well, if she didn't try to steal Zoe's song that is, heh heh," said Sunil.

Ill be happy to see the cute friends we had," said Penny Ling.

I'm more excited to see Captain Cuddles again," said Pepper when she's in love.

Wow Pepper, you still like Captain Cuddles? said Penny Ling.

Yeah, he's the most handsome pet to visit the day camp," Pepper saidin confusion with her paws on her cheeks.

Well, are you going to tell him the truth? Zoe said smiling at her.

Uh what?! Wha wha What are you taking about Zoe? Ha ha," said Pepper nervous and blushing.

Don't be so silly Pepper, I know how much you like Captain Cuddles and I thought it could be time that you asked him out.

Pepper? Said Russell in confusion.

Yeah Zoe?! Why don't you tell Digby how you feel about him? Hmmm!? Asked Pepper.

Whha?! Take that BACK! Shouted Zoe as soon they glared at each other again.

Okay ladies lets not get too hasty okay? said Russell nervously.

Am I the only one who's think this whole in thing with Zoe and Pepper has gone too long? said Sunil.

No, not really," answered Penny Ling.

I can't wait to see that new dance show on TV! shouted Vinnie.

Everyone started to look at him in confusion.

What? said Vinnie.

then Pepper hits him with her rubber chicken for not knowing what they were talking about.

Vinnie we were supposed to talk about meeting our old day camp friends again! Pepper shouted.

Oh yeah right! I can't wait to see Webber again, haven't seen him since he left to take a trip to the dump for flies in Italy, mmmmm thinking about flies make me hungry," said Vinnie.

they all groaned after he said that.

* * *

After the talk, Blythe came down the dumbwaiter and came out with something she's holding.

Hi pets! said Blythe.

Hi Blythe! said the pets.

Blythe, what's that your holding? said Russell.

Ooh ooh I know! It's some magical note to get toys from the chubby red suitors man, SANTA CLAUSE! shouted Vinnie.

No Vinnie," said Blythe. It's the invitation to this year's pet convention!

Wooow," all the pets cheered.

That's really great Blythe," said Zoe.

Thanks guys, once I sign in, I'm gonna show my fashion for the whole world on TV! said Blythe.

That's so cool! shouted Minka in excitement.

You'll be famous! said Pepper.

that actually reminds me what happened last time when Sunil became famous for his Worring Mongoose photo," said pepper.

Please, don't remind me of that," said Sunil nervously.

What ever happens Blythe, we'll be there with you," said Russell.

Thanks, but I don't think the Biskits know about my plans to change pet fashion forever.


	3. Fisher's Plan

At Largest Ever Pet Shop, the Biskit Twins we're talking about Blythe's new plans for the pets, because they knew about her idea.

Can you believe it Whitt?! said Brittnay.

Yeah Britt! said Whittnay.

Blythe is gonna sign in to start a big pet fashion show at the Pet Convention! said Brittnay.

Good thing we put a tiny camera in her backpack to see what see planned, during class," said Whittnay.

And she said it's the most important thing she planned in her life, did she?

Of course she said that, we just like, heard her! said Whittnay.

Your right Whitt, we gotta you know, tell daddy about this," said Brittnay.

Why should we? said Whittnay.

I got something I found in the mailbox," said found, you mean steal from the mailbox from that Pet Shop Blythe works at? said Whittnay

Oh yes Whitt.

* * *

Littlest Pet Shop didn't pay thier bills for 9 months? said Fisher Biskit the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop.

Yes daddy," said Whittnay.

How did they not noticed? They should have remembered to pay for it?

Maybe because they never say it," said Brittnay lifting and showing the bill to Fisher.

Hand that bill over for sec girls! said Fisher.

So...they didn't even know they needed to pay $300 for the floorboards," said Fisher with the notes in front of his face.

Well yeah, that's like what the note said," said Brittnay.

Your right Brittnay," said Whittnay.

Girls please! I'm trying to read here! shouted Fisher.

Now they need to pay...said Fisher after noticing the bill price.

You know girls, I think you help me get a plan to put Littlest Pet Shop out of business for good," said Fisher with an evil grin.


	4. Penny Ling's Secert

Okay everyone," said Russell in a meeting.

We're going to have to be prepared for some of our old friends visiting us for this month, so every lets get to work! said Russell as he lifts the check list.

Minka, get some more clean chew toys," said Russell.

On it! said Minka.

Sunil, get some more pet food at the corner," said Russell.

Already on it," said Sunil.

Zoe, Check if the pillows are in right position," said Russell.

Seriously darling? said Zoe.

Yes, now go," said Russell.

Pepper you ca-

Go and get some makeup! Sure! said Pepper interrupting Russell in excitement as she dash off.

I was gonna say to get some props but okay? said Russell.o

What's wrong with Pepper? said Russell. Since when did she want to get makeup?

Oh, she's excited to see Captain Cuddles again, she's just wants to get prepared," said Zoe with a smile.

Pepper?! said Russell.

Never mind, okay Penny Ling, I want you to get some props here, get me?

Okay Russell," said Penny Ling.

Okay, and I'll check everything we have around here and make sure somethings are safe around here," said Russell.

As Russell walked off to check the check list, Penny Ling was giving the look, she was starring at him with a sigh and big eyes.

Penny Ling? Zoe asked when Penny Ling jump up in shock when she walked up behind her.

Oh, hey Zoe, what you doing? said Penny Ling.

I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Zoe with a grin.

Oh it's nothing, really it's nothing! Heheh," said Penny Ling nervously.

Your fond of Russell aren't you? said Zoe.

Shhhhhhhh, please be quiet! Penny Ling whispered.

As soon as she said that Zoe gave a, seriously face to her and to make her admit it.

OKAY YES I ADMIT IT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON RUSSELL! Penny Ling cried when she said that.

Oh so you do? asked Zoe.

Yes," said Penny Ling.

Please don't tell him! I'm too nervous to ask him! please don't tell him Zoe, I beg you! said Penny Ling.

Don't worry girlfriend, I promise I won't tell him," said Zoe.

thanks Zoe," said Penny Ling.

as soon as the conversation was over, Vinnie came from the other room into the day camp.

Hey, what'd I miss? said Vinnie.


	5. Horrible News

Later on at the day camp Ms Twombly was cleaning the register and Blythe was stacking up the pet food, as the day was going fine until the door kick open with a bright in the pet shop.

I can't see! said Ms Twombly.

Who is that?! said Blythe covering her eyes.

As soon that was happening a shadow walked into the room, it was a big unfriendly surprise before Blythe and Ms Twombly, it was Fisher Biskit!

Fisher Biskit!? said Ms Twombly.

What are you doing I'm my pet shop?! shouted Ms Twombly.

Calm down, I'm not here to stop you...yet," a Fisher said with an evil grin on his face.

Then what are you here for? asked Blythe glaring at him.

Im here to tell you that your being shut down for good," said Fisher smiling.

WHAT?! both Blythe and Ms Twombly said in confusion.

No way my Pet Shop is being closed down by you, FISHER! said Ms Twombly pointing at him in anger.

Oh ma'dam, I'm not the one closing it down," said Fisher as he handed the bill to her.

The bill?! Said Ms Twombly as the pets heard her and started to look out the window.

How is this possible? I always check the mail box every week?! said Ms Twombly confused.

Calm down Ms T, I'm sure it's not that bad," said Blythe.

Okay let's see uhh...9 months...uhhhhh floor construction uhhhhh Windows ...uhhhhh pet food and uhhhhh 10 mill...

TEN MILLION DOLLARS!? Ms Twombly shocked.

(GASP)," the Pets gasped as they heard what she said through the window.

What the huh?! Said Blythe waking over to look.

You see at the end of this month your pet shop is gone for good! said Fisher.

good day ladies," said Fisher as he walked out.

aw Blythe this is terrible! sobbed Ms Twombly.

Just as soon as Fisher walked out of the shop with his hands behind his back and Ms Twombly was crying with Blythe putting her hand on her back.

Girls," said Fisher as the got into the limousine.

I think you did something good for me, for once," said Fisher putting his hands together.

Yeah," said Brittnay.

Like Whatever, Daddy," said Whittnay.

As the talk was over the limousine drove off away.

* * *

As they left and Ms Twombly was still crying the pets got worried.

Did you guys hear that?! said Russell

What do you think? we were there! said Pepper.

Our pet is gonna be going out of business again? said Sunil

That's very bad," said Penny Ling.

What are we gonna do? said Pepper.

I've got it! shouted Zoe in excitement.

We can hold the Pet Fashion Show again! We all dress up and let it shine! said Zoe.

Sorry Zoe," said Russell.

There's now absolute way we'd get enough money in time for for that show again! said Russell.

Our old out of business price was a thousand, this is different! we haven't paid our bills for 9 months! said Russell worriedly.

How could have this happened? said Penny Ling.

I think might have been the those two girls who always threatening Blythe since she came here," said Vinnie.

You mean the Biskits Vinnie? said Russell.

As soon as Russell said that they all started to think the Biskits did it.

I guess the Biskits did it, but they hate checking the mailboxes? said Zoe.

i guess so Zoe, I mean they never do anything except texting and ruining Blythe's fashion," said Russell.

what can we do Russell? said Penny Ling.

I don't know Penny Ling," said Russell. I don't know...

As they finished talking, they walked off around the day camp slowly (when the sad music started playing), Penny Ling was sitting behind the chair crying, Russell was stacking his books on top each other and started to sit on top of them sad with his paws on his cheeks, Pepper was in the fire hydrant crying because if the pet shop closes soon she'll never get the chance to tell Captain Cuddles how she feels about him, Minka was throwing her art away and sat down without being crazy and making noises and thinking how she can live without the day camp, Zoe was walking to her pillow and lay down on it with out down a dramatic depression because this was really serious, Sunil was making his magic trick disappear into his hat (permanently) and had nothing else to think but to be scared, and Vinnie was crying that the TV was gonna be gone and he really enjoyed watching dancing shoes on it in the day camp, and they all thought this was thier last month at the day camp and there was nothing to do.


	6. A New Hope

While Ms T was still sobbing, Blythe was trying to think on how she can save Littlest Pet Shop again, if she doesn't come up with any ideas to get 10,000,000 dollars, the shop is permanently gone for bad.

What am I gonna do? said Blythe talking to herself.

I need to think harder, if I don't help Ms Twombly's pet show what's going to happen to her and my friends? said Blythe.

When she was done talking she started to look at the Pet Convevention poster invitation.

Wait a second," Blythe noticed.

Ms T! shouted Blythe.

Just as Blythe called out for Ms Twombly, the pets just heard what Blythe is talking to Ms Twombly.

Everybody come and hear this! said Russell.

What is it Russell? moaned Zoe in depression.

We have to know what Blythes up with, it might save our pet shop," said Russell.

As the pets all stopped moaning at went to the window to listen to what Blythe is saying to Ms Twombly.

Yes Blythe? said Ms Twombly using a tissue.

Theres something on this invitation you have to see! said Blythe excitedly.

Isnt that your Pet Convention invitation? said Ms Twombly sniffing.

it is, but there's something I never looked closely before," said Blythe.

It says if the first person that makes the best pet fashion for the pet fashion show comes in first place...

Uh huh," said Ms Twombly.

Then the winner will receive 10,000,000 dollars! said Blythe at the top of her voice.

(GASP)," the gasped pets again in a good surprise this time.

Oh my, How I can't thank you enough Blythe! said Ms Twombly really happy crying tears of joy and hugging Blythe.

Okay Okay, but first I gotta get to the pet convention to sign up.

Alright Blythe, will your friend be helping out too? Ms Twombly wondered.

Yep," said Blythe.

This is just to good to be true! said Ms Twombly.

* * *

Just as soon the news was over the pets got happy again that thier day camp is gonna be saved again.

I can't believe the prize is gonna be 10,000,000 if Blythe wins! said Zoe in excitement.

I know right? said Pepper.

We could buy ANYTHING THAT WE WANT! Minka shouted.

Now now Minka it's for the Pet Shop remember? said Russell.

Oh...SORRY! said Minka with a happy crazy loud voice.

Well at least we can hope that Blythe wins," said Penny Ling.

I hope so too Penny Ling," said Russell.

Okay everyone back to work we gotta be prepared for our old friends visiting," said Russell at soon as he grabbed his check list.

Already Russell," said Zoe.

As soon the conversation was over Penny Ling was flirting at Russell again as soon as he walked away to the toys with his back turned.

Oh Russell, if only I had the chance to tell you how I feel about you," said Penny Ling to Blythe doesn't win, we'll be sent to separate day camps at we'll never see each other again and I never the chance to tell you," said Penny Ling.

Chance to tell who now? Vinnie interrupted.

GAAAHHH! screamed Penny Ling.

oh, sorry Vinnie, didn't see you there," said Penny Ling.

No worries, I do that to Sunil sometimes," said Vinnie.

Anyway who do you want to have a chance to tell to? asked Vinnie.

uhhhhh...My uhhhhhh...Food? said Penny Ling nervously with a nervous smile.

Okay," said Vinnie as he started to walk off to sort things out before thier old friends come.

Phew, that was close," said Penny Ling.

But then she started to look at him talking to Pepper and Minka and she felt sad that she'll never get to tell him.

Just then Blythe came in to the day camp.

Hey pets! said Blythe.

Hi Blythe! said the pets.

I'm going over to sign up for the pet convention right now," said Blythe.

Okay Blythe, and we hope you win this year," said Russell.

Oh man, I taking that you heared and saw what happened in the other room? asked Blythe after seeing sad faces on the pets noticing that they saw Fisher come in and Littlest Pet Shop being closed down again by the end of the month.

Yeah, we saw Fisher Biskit and forget your bill and now we need to pay 10,000,000 dollars for the pet shop," said Penny Ling.

Luckly we heard you saying that the prize is 10,000,000 dollars if you win," said Pepper.

Well don't worry pets, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," said Blythe as she stormed outside to the sidecar.

Oh I'm glad Blythes always the human friend that can talk to us," said Sunil.


	7. The Signing In

Later on, Blythe got to the Pet convention on time, now she's gonna find the signing booth and sign in for her pet fashion and the pet shop.

Wow...," said Blythe while she's looking at the big convention upstairs going down the stairs.

everyone was there, sharing pet fashions, buying food for pets and bringing thier pets and putting them to a big fun day camp.

This place is bigger than the locations of Fashion Expo and Pet Fest," said Blythe talking to herself.

Okay, let's do this! said Blythe as she dashed down by the booths.

* * *

As soon as she ran down she started to sing.

SONG: Pet Convention!

(Trumpets and drums playing)

 ** _Well I finally made it_**

 _ **will I finish it?**_

 _ **because this where they sell pet fashion**_

 _ **but I can feel the passion of this place**_

 _ **now its time to tie my lace lets go to the booth, there's no lie, hthere's no trace if I don't get there soon...**_

 _ **Its Another Day in Paradise (Chorus: Paradise!)**_

 _ **Welcome to the show, well its time to go!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Well done now it's time to hit the road!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Where everyone brings thier Pet!**_

 _ **(Chorus! Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Now let's run down the stairs, run through the hallways, break through the doorways, we're going sideways**_

 _ **Now lets stop right here, making pet clothes**_

 _ **Now that's tight there, knees shaking, head spinning, no time for games, time for big attractioooooon!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Were everybody comes for fashion!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **I'm really excited for this passion!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon)**_

 _ **weellll...Its just Another Day in Paradise (trumpets playing) I gotta ready, for the other way where pet role that dice, I get my dreams and hopes, open now as the steam lifts out, because it's just Another Day in Paradiiiiiiiiiise!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon)**_

 _ **Welcome to the show, now it's time to go!**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Well done now it's time to hit the road**_

 _ **(Chorus: Pet Conventiooooon!)**_

 _ **Where everyone brings thier pet! now it's time to hit the road, come on let's go try to get there quick, now it's just a another day...in...Paradiiiiiiiiiise.**_

(SONG ENDS)

* * *

Just when Blythe stopped singing there, it cuts to her walking down by the pet booths and then she finally sees the signing in booth for the big pet fashion show.

Excuse me," said Blythe entering to the booth.

What can I do for you kid? said the woman at the booth.

I'd like to sign in for the pet fashion show for this month at the convention for my pet fashions," said Blythe showing the woman the invitation.

hmmmm, oh yeah! We were hoping for more teens or adults to sign in for show," said the woman at the booth.

Your were lucky kid, we were just about to close down for today before you made it," said the woman at the booth.

Thanks you have no idea how important this was to me," said Blythe.

Just sign your name here at the bottom and your in," said the woman just when Blythe started to sign in for the pet fashion show.

and you only have until the end of the month, if you don't make it your out and if you win in first place you'll win 10,000,000 dollars! said the woman.

There, I won't let you down Ms Twombly! said Blythe talking to herself and zoomed off back to the sidecar outside.

just then some tiny camera was watching Blythe and over at the place where the people are watching it repeated Blythe saying I won't let you down Ms Twombly 3 times, and the people spying on Blythe was the BISKIT TWINS!

It's a good thing we used daddy's super fallowing spy camera to spy on Blythe, right Whitt? said Brittnay.

Yeah Britt, Blythe has no idea what big mistake she made! said Whittnay.


	8. Old Friends

Meanwhile at the Day Camp the pets were just playing until they saw that Ms Twombly was talking to some familiar people.

Okay Sweeties," said Ms Twombly.

I know this was a long day, but there a few of your old friends you'd like to meet? said Ms Twombly

Just then when Ms Twombly opened the dog door all of thier old friends came through in surprise.

Digby, Peachy, Captain Cuddles, Mr Von Fuzzlebutt, everyone else?! Said Penny Ling happily excited.

Hello guys! it's been a while," said Digby.

We weren't expecting to see all of you coming into the room at the same time? said Russell.

Sorry about that, our owners were in a big rush to get thier hotel rooms," said Mr Von Fuzzlebutt.

No worries," said Russell.

Okay now that we're all here let's have some fun! said Minka.

yeah! Said everyone except Russell and Harold Winston.

No wait we can't start yet! said Russell and Harold.

(Gasp) Harold? said Russell after starting to look at him in surprise.

Its been a long time hedgehog friend," said Harold.

My gosh it's good to see you again! I wanted yesterday to come again like last time! said Russell very happy to see him.

Huh? said Harold.

Nevermind, okay change of mind, you guys can go and have fun! Because I'm going to be chatting all day," said Russell.

I agree hedgehog friend," said Harold as they both started to talk about smart stuff.

* * *

Yes, I'm glad seriussell is gone for while," said Vinnie.

Me too, right Pepper? said Sunil.

Pepper? Sunil said again.

Pepper wasn't moving at all she was making the same face she made back in S02E16, she was staring at Captain Cuddles again walking over to her with the in your eyes song on again.

Uh... hey...Captain Cuddles," said Pepper blushing and giggling nervously.

Bonjor Pepper, it's been a long time," said Captain Cuddles.

How've you been doing? Pepper asked nervously.

Well not much really expect I drew a beautiful picture of yo- Oops! said Captain Cuddles nearly giving away his crush.

What? said Pepper.

Of uhhhhhh... Young people, yes! said Captain Cuddles blushing.

Then they both looked at each other's eyes and making smiling shy blushing faces.

Okay maybe it's best if we stay out of this business Vinnie," said Sunil backing up.

Yeah I agree with you," said Vinnie backing up too.

So Pepper if I may ask," said Captain Cuddles.

Yes Cap? said Pepper with a romantic voice.

Would you (gulps) uhhh? said Captain Cuddles nervously.

Yes? wondered Pepper.

If you'd like to go out on a...date? asked Captain Cuddles with a really hooked up freaked out face.

Wow...YES! shouted Pepper as all the pets heard her and all looked at them.

hahahaha...sorry," said Pepper.

So when can we? said Pepper excitedly.

How about tonight? asked the Captain.

Tonight? said Pepper confused.

But the day camp close before tonight? We can't hang in here? said Pepper.

I know, I mean around the city in the streets, I'll pick you up when my owner sleeps at he hotel and wait for your owner to fall asleep," said Captain Cuddles whispering to Pepper.

Got it," winked Pepper.

* * *

Well Digby how've you been doing? asked Zoe.

I was exercising all day in my own canine class everyday, but I was more into seeing you again," said Digby.

Oh you," said Zoe with a blush.

And I did remember saying that I wished I spent more time with you but my owner came," said Digby with a guilty face.

It wasn't your fault, I was just too nervous to go up to you because of my nose," said Zoe.

You mean your poor nose that I thought it fell off? asked Digby.

Yep," said Zoe with an awkward memory reminder.

Well now that we're here, let's go spend time with each other," said Zoe.

I actually don't think if we should here in the pet shop," said Digby.

Huh? why not? asked Zoe.

Because all of your friends and one day camper friends are all here, no offence," said Digby.

Oh yeah you're right, pets could be watching," said Zoe.

We can hang out tonight, just the two of us," said Digby.

What?! said Zoe in confusion.

But the day camp closes before tonight? we can't go plus my owners start sleeping a minute before tonight comes," said Zoe.

No, how about you and I sneak out? said Digby whispering to Zoe.

Sneak out? I've never done that before to see cute handsome dogs," said Zoe.

Maybe it's about time you did, we'll hang for an hour in a half and I get you back home, don't worry your owners will never know, said Digby.

After that Zoe smiled and agreed that it was a deal, then they walked off looking at each other.

Now that's a cute couple right there," said Peachy

Tell me about it," said Mr Von Fuzzlebutt.


	9. Date Night

Later that night, Blythe already talked to pets that thier all gonna head to the convention tomorrow for the check on what the contest was gonna be until by the month ( which happens to be 5 days away to save the Pet Shop), everyone were all home and in bed, and all thier old pet friends's owners where sleeping in a hotel for the Pet Convention, at Pepper's owner's apartment, her owner was already asleep and Pepper was sleeping in the kitchen and while she was sleeping she heard a tip a sounds from the window.

Huh? who's there? said Pepper.

She looked at the window and it was Captain Cuddles.

Captain Cuddles? said Pepper quietly.

As when Pepper noticed she jumped up to the window she lifted up the window door and put a ruler underneath it to keep it up.

What are you doing here? asked Pepper.

I'm here to pick you up, our date remember? come on let's go," said Captain Cuddles.

I don't know, I'm little nervous about leaving my apartment without my owner knowing," said Pepper.

Hey, if he does catch you gone, I'll cover you really quick by making loud noises outside," said Captain Cuddles.

Alright, only because your crazy," sighed Pepper.

Uhhhhh thanks? said Captain Cuddles.

Its just a joke silly," laughed Pepper.

But seriously I'll go with you," said Pepper just jumping out the window

As they climbed down the building stairs and they started walking down the street.

Where are we going? asked Pepper.

You'll see," said the Captain as they continued walking down where the moon was shining.

* * *

Later on in Zoe's owner's apartment they were asleep too and Zoe was sleeping on her precious pet bed when just then she woke up and quietly snuck out of her owner's house and ran downstairs and dashed outside to the other street (not the street that Pepper and Captain Cuddles walked down) it was the street down to the park, meanwhile at the hotel where all the day cameras old friends and owners were sleeping at for the week for the pet convention, in room 56 where Digby's owners were sleeping in, as he was tip toeing by them and he managed to get to the hotel hallways and dashed downstairs and ran outside to the street on the way to the park too, then after 20 minutes of them sneaking out of thier owners home and hotel, Zoe and Digby met up at the lake behind a bush.

Sorry I was late," panted Zoe.

No I was late," Digby panted as well.

After that tired panted they started to stare at each other standing still for 6 seconds.

Wow Zoe," said Digby.

Wow what," said Zoe.

Your Eyes, thier beautiful," said Digby.

Zoe blushed happily after he said that.

Thanks," said Zoe turning her head back to him after the blush.

yes Digby? said Zoe with cute eyes.

do you know that I know that your a great singer? said Digby.

Yeah? Zoe said confused a little.

Well this is something I've been writing ever since our last visit," said Digby holding up a guitar.

As soon as he did and said that that Zoe knew that he was gonna sing to her.

* * *

SONG: Never found a Girl like You.

(guitar playing softly)

 ** _Tell me girl, I thought I'd never leave youuuuu,_**

 ** _But now I'm back and it will not happen ever again (ever again)_**

 ** _And now I'm here, trying to make you feel better and more beautiful!_**

 ** _Now it's time for the grand finale, time to see there that I'm in your beauty, you see me down in the ally, I've Never Found a Girl like Yoouuuuu!_**

(guitar solo and then Zoe starts to sing)

 _ **(Zoe) Now that we're here, around in the park at night,**_

 _ **And the next round, is the light of the love,**_

 _ **And then your in bound of the height of the doves,**_

 _ **now I'm barking and I'm howling,**_

 _ **never want to be growling,**_

 _ **The love that fills the air, run around if you dare,**_

 ** _And Now, We're here togetherrrrrr!_**

 ** _And I Never Found a Boy like yooouuuu,_**

( guitar solo for 30 seconds)

 ** _(both) Tell me now, I thought I'd never leave you,_**

 ** _Ring that door bell now I see you,_**

 ** _now that we're back together tell me now how do you know,_**

 ** _Grab a feather, write down all the things I remembered right now,_**

 ** _All I want is to be with you right now,_**

 ** _I want to howl with you all night wow,_**

 ** _Lets hope this night never ends,_**

 ** _the lights get beautiful every ten days through,_**

 ** _All I want is us to be together,_**

 ** _And I Never Found Love like youuuuuuuu..._**

(SONG ENDS)

* * *

After the song finished Zoe and Digby looked at each other's eyes and they were about to kiss but Zoe and Digby released and stopped before they were about to kiss and both started blushing very red.

Oh, I'm sorry," said Zoe.

No, I'm sorry," said Digby.

That song was really beautiful," said Zoe.

Thanks, and I'm glad you sang along with me," said Digby as Zoe happily cried tears of joy.

Come on let's get you home," said Digby.

As soon as Digby said that, he was walking Zoe home.

* * *

Meanwhile when Pepper and Captain Cuddles were still walking they finally arrived at the back of a restaurant.

This is were you wanted to take me? said Pepper confused.

Just wait Pepper you'll love this," said Captain Cuddles as he walked over to the clean dumpster.

Then she looked at all the flies buzzing around the half eaten soup covered potato salad and chicken wing with a special sauce.

Yuck, no wonder Vinnie likes to hang out here! said Pepper

Please take a seat," said Captain Cuddles

Pepper started to walk to the table, then the Captain pulled out a big clean pepperoni pizza.

Wow! that is one big pizza, but I don't eat food from the trash," said Pepper.

Don't worry I've been here before, it's clean trust me," said Captain Cuddles

Then Pepper grabbed the pizza and shakedown as she thought that the pizza was gonna taste terrible but when she i

bit it and chewed and swallowed quickly, she opened her eyes in surprise.

This is the best pizza I've ever eaten in my life! said Pepper talking with her mouth full.

Your welcome Pepper," said Captain Cuddles as he started to take a bite of that pizza.

But when they were eating the pizza, thier noses touched each other in surprise (just like that scene from Lady and the Tramp or Rugrats in Paris).

Later when Zoe got back to her apartment at 1:00 in the morning without her owners knowing, she and Digby were on the building stairs and Zoe was climbing into the window said her good night to Digby.

Goodnight my handsome dog canine," said Zoe.

Goodnight my beautiful dog," said Digby.

After that romantic talk she kissed Digby on the cheek and shutted the window and went to bed and Digby climbed back down stairs and walked back to the hotel happy about now that him and Zoe know that they have deep feelings for each other.

Also at he back of the building, Pepper and Captain Cuddles got back after having that snowsled shaped pizza and got back before Pepper's owner found out, and Pepper started saying good night to the Captain too.

Here we are," said the Captain.

Your home is just upstairs in the daycamp, there's a door that leads to the hallway," said Captain Cuddles.

Good night and thanks for the pizza Captain Cuddles," said Pepper blushing.

It was my pleasure Pepper, I did it all for you since we last met," said the Cap blushing too.

Just then Pepper started to close her eyes and Captain Cuddles started to close his eyes too and then a yellow light of a truck driving by slowly shining behind them and Pepper and Captain Cuddles just got thier first Kiss.

And just when the light was gone Pepper started to walk to the dog door and looked back at the Captain smiling.

See ya later," said Pepper calmly.

Then she walked right in and Captain Cuddles smiled and started to walk back to the hotel too and Pepper and Zoe's lives were going good as they thought it would, now Blythe is gonna get ready for the first day test of the Pet Convention


	10. The Rush Hour

The next day at the day camp upstairs in Blythe's bedroom, she was packing up because today is the day of the Pet Convention, also Blythe was talking to Youngmee, Jasper and Sue on her computer.

So Blythe, are you getting ready for the best week of your life? asked Jasper.

Yep, I've been working pet fashions every day right after I signed in," said Blythe.

Are you sure, what about the Biskit twins, what if they try to sabotage you again," said Sue.

Already took care of it," said Blythe

How? said Youngmee.

After the last time, I replaced the bike's tires with really hard rubber, and I have the keys held tight in my grasp," said Blythe.

Okay...," said Jasper.

Plus we heard you have tons of pets that came here before at the day camp," said Youngmee.

Actually they're not here today, they're owners are getting ready to go to the convention," said Blythe as she was stashing her designs in her briefcase.

But the Pet Convention fashion show won't start for another 2 days? said Youngmee.

I know, I'm just going to get prepared just in case, and I'm bringing the pets with me too," said Blythe.

Seriously Blythe, you really like bringing the pets with you all the time," said Jasper as Youngmee and Sue started to glare at him for what he said to Blythe there.

What? said Jasper confused

Nevermind," said Blythe.

And Blythe, we hope you win the prize money to save the Pet Shop again," said Youngmee.

I hope so too," said Blythe with a hoping sad face looking down.

I'll talk to you guys later, I gotta get ready in 40 minutes," said Blythe.

Okay," said Youngmee

Bye Blythe," everyone said until they all ended thier calls on thier computers.

Ive got to make sure to win, or else Ms Twombly's pet shop is gone," Blythe said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the day camp, the pets were exited for the Pet Convention.

Omg I can't believe the were going to the Pet Convention," , I can't wait to be on TV again," said Penny Ling.

Me too, but I'm not used to being famous," said Sunil nervously.

Me Five! said Vinnie

Remember Guys," said Russell as soon as he said that the girls started to glare at him.

uhhhhhh...and Gals, the show isn't on until for another 2 days, were only going to help Blythe be prepared and have a look around for hours okay? said Russell.

Okay Russell," said Penny Ling with a filtering voice.

Huh? said Russell turning back confused.

Uhh nothing, nothing! said Penny Ling freaked out, hoping Russell doesn't know she has a crush on him.

Oh okay," said Russell as he smiled and forgot about it so quick.

That was close," sighed Penny Ling.

Say...where's Zoe and Pepper? said Russell noticing they're not around much today.

Oh they're over there, Pepper is in the fire hydrant and Zoe has been sitting on that pillow for hours and haven't moved an inch," said Sunil.

ARE THEY STILL BREATHING! said Vinnie freaked out.

Yes Vinnie they're still breathing," said Sunil making a are you serious face.

Oh! Phew man I thought they were dying," said Vinnie.

I'll go over and talk to them," said Russell.

As Russell walked over, Pepper was lying on her back out through the door of the fire hydrant and Zoe was sitting on her pillow and both of them were making some kind of IN LOVE faces.

Uhh Zoe, Pepper are you guys alright? said Russell.

Oh we're fine," said Pepper.

Did you two get any sleep last night?! said Russell.

Oh, it's not that, I had the best night of my life," said Zoe lying on her back.

me too," said Pepper with a calm voice.

Man, usually Pepper dosen't act like tat when Captain Cuddle s is around," said Russell starting to walk away.

So how did it go? said Vinnie.

I thinks it's best if you don't know Vinnie," said Russell as he walked by Vinnie and Sunil.

* * *

10 minutes later Blythe came down from the dumbwaiter to get ready for the Pet Convention.

Okay, are you guys ready? said Blythe.

Yeah! all the pets said.

Wait Blythe, where's our other friends like Digby, Captain Cuddles or... said Penny Ling as soon someone started to interrupt her

DIGBY?! said Zoe with a big happy face.

CAPTAIN CUDDLES!? said Pepper with a big happy face too.

Where is he?! said Pepper.

Hes gotta be around here somewhere!? said Zoe as they're both zooming around looking for they're boyfriends.

What? said Penny Ling as Pepper and Zoe both stopped in shock.

Oh nothing," said Zoe.

Just looking for something he left behind! said Pepper.

Okay? so Blythe where are they? said Penny Ling.

Actually I was starting to notice something was different," said Russell.

all thier owners are going to the Pet Convention, you'll meet them there," said Blythe.

But what if we storm off again," said Russell.

Don't worry Russell, there's a pet room where people put thier pets while they're busy," said Blythe.

And let me guess, you're the busy one? said Russell.

Yep, now let's get outside everyone! said Blythe.

Hold on Blythe, I'm bringing my fashion kit," said Zoe.

Wait up Blythe, I'm almost done! said Pepper.

Uhhhh... Zoe why are you bringing your fashion kit, and Pepper why are you wearing makeup? said Blythe.

Nothing," both of them said nervously.

Seriously, something is up to those two," said Russell.

Then they all got on the sidecar and Blythe started to drive off to the Pet Convention.


	11. At the Convention

After Blythe and her pet friends left for the convention, the Biskit twins came out of a bush looking miserable.

Thats just great Whittnay! said Brittnay.

Like yeah Brittnay! said Whittnay.

I can't believe Blythe would like, knew we'd sabotage her! said Brittnay lifting up a bent hammer nail.

That would explain why Blythe's bike thingey would be very hard rubber this time," said Whittnay.

Hold up Whittnay! said Brittnay.

What Brittnay? said Whittnay.

I have a... You know some brain thingey," said Brittnay.

Like an idea, just like what our butler was like, saying? said Whittnay.

Yeah I have one of those, if we can't sabotage Blythe from going to the pet convention we could sabotage her in the inside of the show! said Brittnay.

That's a brilliant idea Britt, and lucky since daddy heard of our plan he got the chance to work as a judge over at the convention just in case of Ms Twombly dosen't win! said Whittnay.

Good, but what if Blythe's annoying pets try to stop us again? asked Brittnay.

Oh I think our daddy will let us on security duty in 2 days," said Whittnay with an evil face.

Yes! wait 2 days? said Brittnay.

Wait a second, we can't ruin Blythe until it's the day of the show! said Whittnay.

The Biskits started to groan when they knew the plan won't be ready until the fashion show in the pet convention starts in 2 days at night.

* * *

Later on Blythe and her pet friends made it to the first day of the Pet Convention.

Whoa," said Pepper.

This place is so big! said Zoe.

Its like I'm the Jungle! said Minka.

Not quite, Minka," said Russell as all of them started walking down stairs, to the pet room where people keep thier pets in when they get back from busy work around the convention.

Okay I want all of you to stay to stay in the pet room while I'm gone for a bit, okay? said Blythe.

We will Blythe, unless one of us gets too excited and runs off again," said Russell.

Please don't leave this room this time," said Blythe.

Don't worry Blythe I'll keep an eye this time, plus there's a security guard there, he'll make sure we don't leave," said Russell .

Thanks Russell, well I gotta go SYGL! said Blythe.

Huh? the pets said.

See you guys later," Blythe said bringing the full words.

Okay since Blythe's gone what can we do now? said Zoe.

Well, Blythe did saw the pet room is fun with toys, a fun playhouse with a slide, some of our day camp friends could be here and we should check," said Russell pointing out.

Digby!? said Zoe with cute eyes noticing who's here.

Captain Cuddles?! said Pepper with cute eyes noticing too.

Oh.. Uh- eh hello Pepper, that was uhh...some date right? said Captain Cuddles nervously in love seeing Pepper run to him.

Oh yeah...heh heh...that was a good well...you know...the lip thing? said Pepper nervously in love too.

Do you wanna walk around the pet room and talk? said Captain Cuddles.

Sure! I'd love t- uhh... Yes that would be fun," said Pepper as they started walking around the pet room talking.

Oh it's so good to see you Digby! said Zoe.

Yeah that date was pretty was good huh? said Digby.

Ive always knew you were a handsome canine dog," Zoe giggled.

Well I do work out all the time," said Digby.

I've noticed," Zoe filtered.

As they were enjoying thier talk, Minka and Penny Ling were watching.

I wonder what they're talking about to each other about? said Minka.

Yeah, if only I'd have the courage to tell Russell how I feel about him," Penny Ling said sadly.

What? Minka said.

Uhhh Nothing! Penny Ling said shocked.

Nothing what? Russell said walking to Penny Ling and Minka.

nothing," Penny Ling said again.

Nevermind, I wonder what Blythe's doing," said Russell.

* * *

Meanwhile Blythe was walking up to the pet fashion stage.

Hi I'm here for to finish my last sign up to the pet fashion show," said Blythe.

Okay," said the stage woman.

Your gonna need to sign your name here for who owns the fashions," the stage woman said.

Okay," said Blythe.

Now I'm gonna need you to sign in your designs for the grand prize," said women as her voice started to slow down when Blythe started to look something right behind her.

Blythe spotted some guy taking to other guys, the guy has white hair and a grey suit, and Blythe might know that is, it kinda looked like the back head of Fisher Biskit, and Blythe was starting to freak out a little.

Miss?! said the stage woman.

Huh? What? Oh sorry," said Blythe shocked then grabbed the pen and written her designs.

Miss are you okay? the stage woman asked.

Yeah I'm okay it's just I thought I recognised someone there with those two," said Blythe as she pointed out he was gone.

Nevermind," Blythe apsaid as she walked backstage.

Sorry about that I dropped my penny, now about my plan to bankrupt a little pet shop," said Fisher as he was there talking to two those guys that are working for him.

Okay whats the plan? said one of the workers of the pet convention.


	12. The Best Friend Idea

Meanwhile, the pets were having their reunion with thier old friends, except Vinnie and Sunil because they're up to something.

Okay, why did you call me here again Vinnie? Because I was having fun talking with our old friends again," said Sunil.

Because Sunil, Blythe is out there trying to sign in for the show right? said Vinnie.

Uhh yeah, that's kind of the idea, why? asked Sunil.

Because what if the Biskits are trying to stop her again! shouted Vinnie.

I don't think so Vinnie," said Sunil.

What?! How can you ignore this Sunil, don't you remember how many times the Biskits tried to ruin Blythe?! cried Vinnie.

Well how many time do you think they tried to destroy Blythe's life? asked Sunil.

I don't know, maybe aaaa... Lot? said Vinnie as Sunil gave him a "seriously" look on his face with crossed arms.

Look, I know I might not know things all the time, well I know but I know that I just don't know why I'm saying that I know that I don't know, that I know," Vinnie said confused.

The point is what if they are out there, plotting thier next move! said Vinnie with a close up to his reptilian face.

Look Vinnie I know that you could think that the Biskits could be here to stop Blythe, but that's impossible, the Biskits don't even know that she's in the biggest fashion show," said Sunil.

What make you think the Biskit Twins are here to stop Blythe again? said Sunil.

Because I can see thier boss," Vinnie point out scared.

What do you mean thie..said Sunil as he stopped talking there and his eyes shrieked in terror as he looked out the window and saw Fisher Biskit! The owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop!

AAAAAAHHHHH! screamed Sunil in fear.

IT'S FISHER BI...," Screamed Sunil as Vinnie started covering his mouth quickly as all the pets, thier friends and old friends looked at them after hearing Sunil's scream.

Whats wrong Sunil?! said Russell worriedly.

Are you alright darling? said Zoe.

Yeah, it looks like you've seen a ghost? said Digby.

GHOST? Russell said in fear.

Relax Russell there's no ghost, it's just a figure of speech," said Peachy patting him on the back.

Oh, so what's wrong guys? and what fisher? asked Russell.

Oh well uuhhhhhh, it's just some fisher that Sunil is afraid of, yeah it's some fisher with a scary blue, yellow fish he's holding," said Vinnie smiling scaredly still covering Sunil's mouth.

Was that really necessary? said the Tang fish in the fish tank.

Sorry," said Vinnie.

Well alright then," said Mr Von Fuzzle Butt.

Then everyone went back to thier talking and reunion as Vinnie letted go of Sunil's mouth.

Why did you do that Vinnie?! The Biskits dad is here! That means the girls are here too! cried Sunil.

Relax Sunil, I have a plan," said Vinnie with a smirk on his face.

Well what is it?! Sunil freaked out.

Here's the plan I drew here," said Vinnie pointing out the plan that's drawn scribbled.

You drew this? said Sunil.

Well Duh! said Vinnie.

But how do even know that this convention's map looks like? said Sunil confused.

I saw a map on the way in to the convention," said Vinnie sighing.

Any way, all we have to do is sneak out of this Secert cracked hole in the wall that I found an hour ago," said Vinnie.

Is that how you found out about Fisher Biskit? asked Sunil.

Kind of? nevermind, and all we have to do is find the Biskits, find Blythe, let her know about the Biskits then we get her to keep an eye on her fashions for us she planned, and we'll have nothing to worry about," said Vinnie as he finished his plan.

Normally this is a terrible drawing of your plan, but...this is a good idea! said Sunil.

And you guys say I'm not smart, hey a butterfly! said Vinnie as he just got distracted.

One thing, what happens if our friends find out we're gone? asked Sunil.

Got it all under control Sunil," said Vinnie

As Vinnie said that he putted life side sticker of them that Blythe made a little while ago and stuck them on the window.

Alright let's get our stuff! said Vinnie as he grabbed a the tiny flashlight.

Wait is that the same flashlight we used back when we need to crash Russell's slumber party? Sunil asked.

Yeah," said Vinnie.

But why do we need a flashlight for, it's already day time out? said Sunil.

Just in case if it's dark somewhere," said Vinnie.

Alright, let's go! shouted Vinnie.

Then Sunil and Vinnie tip toed to the cracked hole on the wall and sneaked out.

Okay, now what? said Sunil.

Now we find the truth (echoed) said Vinnie with a camera close up to his face.

What was that voice? Sunil asked.

It was my movie voice? said Vinnie.

Any way lets go! said Vinnie as he zoomed off.

Oh great! said Sunil as he fallowed Vinnie out the through the biggest pet convention ever.

* * *

Hi, I'm Blythe and I'm signed in for the pet fashion show,"said Blythe.

Hello Blythe! My name is Blake Fasson I'm the manger of the this place! said the guy fast shaking Blythe's hand.

Uh..hi? Blythe said.

If your looking for a place where to put your designs at, it's right over there folder drawers, it's got your name on it and everything," said Blake really fast.

Woah, that was quick," said Blythe.

Of course it's been quick, I keep everything ship shaped around here as quickly as possible when everyone signs in and signs in for designs," said Blake fast again.

Okay...thanks," said Blythe as she started to walk to her drawers.

If your wondering why I'm taking fast is because I drank too much energy drink and coffee to stay up all night to prepare everyday for the show! Blake said waving bye to Blythe.

Well that was a little weird, I didn't expect the manager to work very fast around here," Blythe said.

So Blythe got to her drawers and opened it and put her pictures of her pet designs in there then locked it until she got a text from her friend Youngmee.

What?! My friends are here? Blythe said excitedly until she ran down the stairs to see them at the front door.

But then two heads popped up from the planet pots and it was nothing but the gruesome twosome.

This is just too easy Whittnay! said Brittnay.

Yeah, like, indeed Brittnay! said Whittnay.

* * *

As soon Blythe got upstairs she ran to her friends at the front.

Hi Blythe! Said Jasper.

Hey guys what are you doing here, the show doesn't start yet? Said Blythe.

We came here to visit you," said Youngmee.

Yeah, we wanted to see how you doing around this convention," said Sue.

And we gotta say, this place is Awesome! said Jasper.

It is awesome, you guys should check out the pet booths and pet merchandise around here," said Blythe.

Grwat, but where's Ms. T? Jasper said.

She's at the Pet Shop hoping I can make it," said Blythe.

And where your pet friends? said Youngmee.

They're at the pet room, I thought they could have some fun while I'm gone," said Blythe.

Really, I brought Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles along, I thought they could spend time with thier friends," said Youngmee.

That's actually very awesome Youngmee, I'm sure the pets will be glad to see them," said Blythe.

Great! I'm going over there to let them play with them now, meet you guys at the cafeteria! Youngmee said as she started to go to the pet room.

We will! Blythe waved back.

I can't wait to see what kind of sandwiches they have! Jasper said.

Jasper your always in for meat," said Sue.

Then they all Started to walk to the cafeteria.


	13. Spying the Place

Later on, Vinnie and Sunil were sneaking around the convention to find the Biskits.

Vinnie, we've been walking from gift shop to gift shop can we go back now? said Sunil.

Not now Sunil, we've gonna find out if the Biskit Twins are here too," Vinnie said

Usally I'm not into leaving the pet room without Blythe's permission, and soon or later our friends will find out and I don't how how we can explain our selves! Sunil said worriedly.

Calm down Sunil, I think I know where we're going," Vinnie said.

Like where? Sunil asked.

No idea," Vinnie said.

Lets just keep walking and find the double trouble," said Sunil.

Then Sunil walked by Vinnie and Vinnie just made a (whatever) face and fallowed him, as soon as he left the side of a small store the camera moved up to the calling where there's a shadow and two creepy looking angry eyes open and zoomed in with suspense strike music in a background as soon as it open its eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pet Room Youngmee was dropping Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles to meet thier friends.

Ill pick you two up later, have fun! Youngmee said to Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles.

Wowzy Woozy Sugery Sprinkely, it feels good to be here at the Pet Convention! Buttercream said to Sugar Sprinkles.

Oh for sure Buttercream, I heard Blythe is here participate in this world fashion show," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Buttercream? Sugar Sprinkles? Penny Ling said in surprise.

Its great to see you two here! Said Russell.

Hidy midy guys! said Buttercream.

I can see more of your friends are here," said Captain Cuddles.

Wellzy mo Snaozey I can see the are some of your old one day campee no dozie friends," Buttercream said.

What? Russell said.

What? Buttercream said as soon as she froze twitched twisted her ears and shuck her head and stomped breathing out.

Anywhoooo, It's nice to meet them all, say where's Sunil and Vinnie? Buttercream asked.

Oh, they're over there by the window, they haven't moved from there for like, FORVER! Minka said.

I'll go over there and say hi to them," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Don't even think about using that Secert Cupid song on them again like you did to us last time! Russell said.

Dont worry sweetie, I won't, plus, I don't even have my guitar with me," Sugar Sprinkles said back.

Gee, me saying that reminds me of how embarrassing I was when she made me uncontrollably fall in love with you Penny Ling," Russell said.

Hehe, yeah, if only you were just yourself saying that to me," Penny Ling said to herself sad looking at the floor.

What was that? Russell asked.

Uh! Nothing! Penny Ling said in shock.

Hey guys, I went over to Vinnie and Sunil and they're flat," Sugar Sprinkles said.

What are you talking about? Russell asked.

Yeah how can they be flat? Digby asked as well.

Well there's a cracked hole on the wall over there, so I think those two snuck out," Sugar Sprinkles said.

WHAT?! All the pets said in shock.

Huh, what'd I miss? Mr Von Fuzzlebutt said waking up.

* * *

Meanwhile Youngmee was walking up to her friends in the cafeteria.

So did you drop em off? said Blythe.

Yep an I wasn't expecting your pet friends to be here too," said Youngmee.

Well they are excited to come," said Blythe.

How do you even know? Jasper asked

Uhhh, the looks and barking? Blythe said as she smiled nervously.

Well ok, so when are you getting those designs done," Jasper asked.

As Jasper said that, Blythe looks down looking sad.

Whats wrong Blythe? Sue asked.

Aren't you excited about you and the pets on world wide tv? said Jasper.

I know, I haven't made any designs yet, and the show is the fashion show is due in 2 days, I don't think I'm up for this kind of challenge," Blthe said.

C'mon Blythe! Jasper said raising his hand up for Blythe.

You can do this, you've succeeded on your first pet fashion show back when you first came here, you and your pet friends stopped the Biskits from taking your spotlight in the International Pet Expo, and you managed to get Jason Number 1 to perform at Pet Fest last year, and you and your dad got back in time with Felina in the grand opening of Littlest Pet Street, if you can make it through those last performances, you can make it through this one! Jasper said giving a speech to Blythe.

Wow, that was so good," said Sue.

Where did you learn that? Youngmee asked.

I don't know, possibly from some sad scene in a action movie I watched last week," Jasper said.

You know Jasper, Your right! I can do it! said Blythe.

Now there's the never giving up Blythe we know," Jasper said.

I'll draw my designs now! Said Blythe.

After I finish my lunch," Blythe said again.

Agreed," Youngmee said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sunil and Vinnie still sneaking around.

Nothing under here either, We gotta keep searching," Vinnie said after searching inder the wrobe table with the tiny flashlight.

We're wasting time here Vinnie! Sunil moaned.

We gotta find those Biskits Sunil, what if they sabotage Blythe again? said Vinnie.

We've been sneaking around for an hour and we still haven't found anything and what if our might have found out we're missing? Sunil said.

Okay, maybe after we look over there, we'll go back," Vinnie said.

(Sigh) Okay, after this we go back, I'm getting worried how our friends will be if we got back when they already found out! Sunil said nervously.

It be be fine, those life size cut outs of us must be fooling them like a chump," Vinnie said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile again.

Vinnie and Sunil are gone?! Russell said with his paws on his head.

Where have they gone? said Penny Ling.

Hello, I said the cracked hole on the wall over there," Sugar Sprinkles pointed out.

We gotta find them," Pepper said.

No Pepper don't go out there! said Russell.

This place is too big we'll never find them," Harold said.

You've said it Harold, we just have to wait," Russell said to the pets.

* * *

Meanwhile again, Sunil and Vinnie were still walking and something was fallowing them, and Sunil stopped and looked back.

Uhh Vinnie did you hear something? said Sunil starting to get scared.

Relax Sunil we're nearly there," Vinnie said.

Uhh Vinnie? Sunil said again after a shadow walked by.

Vinnie, there's lots of like, people here making sounds everywhere," Vinnie said getting annoyed.

Okay Sunil, It's just in your mind from all the scary things hove seen, it's just your mind! Sunil said to himself.

Then a big shadow showed up behind them then Sunil looked back and looked in up in fear and saw a angry eyed looking spider.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sunil Screamed.

He screamed really loud as everyone in the right side of the pet convention heard except the left side where Blythe and her friends are and they thought it was the man talking in the microphone.

Did you guys hear something? Blythe said.

Must be a man in a far distance talking loud in a microphone," Jasper said.

Sunil what's your de.. Whaaaat? Vinnie said as he stopped there as he looked back and Sunil just fainted.

Then the shadow came down and when it came to the light, it was Webber.

Webber? Vinnie said.

Webber? Sunil said as he just got up after hearing Vinnie.

Hey Vinnie and Sunil, long time no see," Webber said.

Where have you been buddy? I was looking for everywhere in the day camp," Vinnie asked.

Well there was a fly and I chased it and we'll I kinda got myself lost but no worries I met more spiders and I enjoyed my life there but I never forgot you guys," said Webber.

So why are you here at the Pet Convention? Sunil asked.

Well when I was traveling through Downtown City I saw the commercial of the Pet Convention and I figured you guys were gonna be there and sorry about scaring you there Sunil," Webber said.

Its okay, I didn't know it was you," said Sunil.

Pet Convention has a commercial? Vinnie said in confusion.

Anyway why are you guys out here? Did Blythe let you guys roam around for fun? Webber asked.

Oh no, we snuck out, we're trying to find the Biskit twins," said Vinnie.

Wait Blythe didn't let you two out? Webber said.

It was all Vinnie's idea, he wanted to see if we can find proof for Blythe that the Biskit twins are here because we saw thier dad," Sunil said to Webber.

Ok but who are the Biskit twins? Webber asked.

Uh you know, two girls who look the same, same voice, mean, one of them have white hair and one of them have black hair, terrible taste in songs? Vinnie told Webber.

You know I think I've seen those two earlier today," said Webber.

Where?! Sunil and Vinnie said.

Well I heard them saying about sabotaging her designs but them when I blinked after hearing some dogs barking and when I looked again they were gone? said Webber.

Oh no, Bythe's designs are in danger! Sunil said.

So they have been here! Vinnie said.

We've gotta get back to the others! Sunil said and freaked out.

But how do we get back? Vinnie asked.

But what about your map?! Sunil reminded him.

Uhh, actually I never writed down any signs and directions," Vinnie laughed nervously after he pulled out the map.

Thats great! We're lost! Sunil said getting scared.

Don't worry guys I lead you," Webber said.

You will? Vinnie asked.

Yeah, I've been in here for a few days, I know how to get you guys back to the pet room on time.

Then let's go! Sunil said in worry.

Fallow me! Webber said as they all ran off through the pet convention to get back to the pet room.


	14. Helping Blythe

Aaaaaannnnd done! Blythe said.

Whoa nice designs Blythe! Youngmee said.

They're good but there's too much pink for Zoe's fashion there," Jsaper said then Sue smacked him behind the head for saying that.

Owwwww, hey? Jasper said looking back in confusion rubbing his head.

The pink is good for her Blythe," Sue said to Blythe as soon as she flicked more pages of 5 more Zoe's fashion designs.

Gee Blythe, these must be really hard decisions for your pet friends to participate in the show," Youngmee said.

Oh no, these are not decisions for the show, they're all for the show," Blythe said.

What? Blythe's friends said.

As you can see this pet fashion show is different from all the other ones, they let you give your pet a change of outfits to show off every 5 minutes for each of the pets 6 times each! Blythe said raising her voice and hands in the air.

Then everyone in the cafeteria froze and looked at Blythe as she said that out loud.

heh heh, oops," Blythe whispered.

Wow Blythe they're gonna let you show 6 different designs for 6 each of your pet friends,mand your gonna show them around the world! Youngmee said in excitement.

You and your Pet friends will be FAMOUS! Jasper said close up to the camera in front of Youngmee.

I'm not sure about fame, remember you showed Sunil's picture to the world and Zoe's reaction to the Biskits video? Blythe said reminding Jasper.

Oh yeah, those fames did only last a few weeks, but not this time, because your showing them in the biggest world live show! Jasper said.

Thanks guys, okay I think it's time we go home, I've signed in and had my lunch now it's time to get to work! Blythe said.

Yeah your right Blythe, I need to get Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles back to Aunt Christie anyway," Youngmee said.

Then Blythe and Youngmee left thier seats and went back to the pet room to pick up the pets.

Well Jasper, should we leave too? Sue asked.

Nah I'm gonna stay here until after dinner, the sandwiches taste really good here, and I'm not leaving to make sure there's none left for later," Jasper.

uuuhhh okay? Sue said then left as Jasper reminded sitting in the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile Vinnie stuck his head out of the hole on the wall to make sure the coast is clear.

Okay it's clear no one is around," Vinnie whispered as he stuck his head back out to tell Sunil and Vinnie.

Phew for a second I thought we'd... wait what do you mean no ones here? Sunil asked.

I don't know? Vinnie said.

Have you looked to the right? Webber asked.

Uhh, I don't think I did," Vinnie said.

Guys can we please just go in I had enough sneaking out for one day" Sunil said scaredly.

Okay Okay fallow my lead," Vinnie whispered again.

Then they all started to walk in.

How come you get to be the leader? Sunil asked.

Because I made the good plans to find the Biskits but we didn't, and making sure our friends don't find out we snuck ou...," Vinnie said as he stopped right there with his eyes shrieked in fear.

What? Sunil asked and then looked the way Vinnie's looking and then his eyes shrinks in fear too.

Oh no," Vinnie said.

All thier friends where all standing there glaring at them with thier arms crossed.

and where were you two? Russell asked looking angry.

Oh heh heh, hey guys uuuuuhhh? Vinnie said as he ran out of ideas to explain.

Vinnie found a flay and he chased it and I had to chase him to try get him back," Sunil finished it.

Wait what, no I didn't! Vinnie shouted at Sunil.

Then Vinnie froze and looked at thier friends again with more angrier faces then when they came back in.

Oops," Vinnie said smiling nervously as Sunil glared at him for screwing up thier fake explanation.

Okay no more lies, where were you two?! Russell shouted.

Yeah, and don't think anymore slip ups you two were gone for two hours! Pepper said.

How did you guys know we left? Sunil said.

Yeah! I had the perfect cover?! Vinnie said.

Ohhh you two, I found these two life size cut outs of yourselves, you want them back or something? Sugar Sprinkles asked.

Oh no," Sunil said.

Now talk, where were you two?! Digby said.

Don't say anything Sunil, okay? Vinnie whispered.

Okay," Sunil replied back.

Then they both stood still, but Russell glared closer to them, then Zoe, the Pepper, then Digby as Sunil and Vinnie started to sweat in fear, then Penny Ling, Captain Cuddles, Harold, and any other pets til they broke one of them.

OKAY OKAY, WE SNUCK OUT OF THE PET ROOM BECAUSE WE SAW THE BACK HEAD OF FISHER BISKIT AND SNUCK OUT TO FIND OUT WHAT HE'S UP TO! Vinnie screamed and sobbed as he told everyone.

So much for not them telling them what happened," Sunil said.

What?! Fisher Biskit is here?! Russell said freaking.

That owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop?! Digby said.

The father of those Biskit Twins?! Penny Ling said.

Plotting thier next move on ruining Blythe's shows?! Zoe said.

They've taking all the pet food?! Minka said as everyone stared at her with wide open confused eyes.

I don't think so Minka," Russell said.

But where did he go?! Russell asked.

We don't know, we just saw him and tried to fallow him to see what he's up to," Sunil said.

But how did you two find your way back? Harold asked.

I think I can ask that question," a voice said as everyone heard.

Then Webber walked out hiding behind Vinnie's leg and waved nervously to everyone.

Webber? Penny Ling said.

Woah, we haven't seen you in a long time," Pepper.

How've you been? Said Zoe.

You guys know this cute little guy? Peachy said.

Of course we do, we've met him a year ago in a half ago before the Pet Fest," Zoe said.

Plus I remembered last year Sunil had a big scream over spiders," Minka said as all the pets laughed.

Oh yeah I remember that! Pepper said as she continued to laugh.

Yes, I remember that so well," Sunil said angry crossing his arms now.

Oops, sorry Sunil," Minka said.

No time for apologies, do you guys at least heard what he said? Russell asked.

We didn't but Webber knows, he's been here for days, he saw the Biskits and heard them," Sunil said.

You did? Russell asked.

Yeah I did, I saw them walking with thier dad earlier here today before you guys came, they said they're planning to sabotage Blythe's designs, before she enters a 6 hours before the fashion show starts! Webber explained to everyone.

They're gonna sabotage Blythe again?! Zoe said.

Of course they would, they've alaways tried to stop Blythe from fallowing her dreams," Russell said.

Well we've beat them before, we can do it again," Pepper said.

Can I help? I did help you guys know that they're here to stop Blythe," Webber said.

I can help too, I've been training in a canine class all by myself and I've been doing very well," Digby said.

I can help also, I'd do anything to help you Pepper," Captain Cuddles said.

Oh I can help, I helped Sunil look on the positive side once I can help with another thing I have in my mind," Peachy said.

Id love to help too! Buttercream said cheerfully.

Me too, I'd totally love to help you guys," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Oh I'll also help, even though I don't have ninja moves but I can be quite very good after a good night nap," Mr Von Fuzzlebutt.

Sorry guys, we'd love to have you to help but your owners won't be at the convention till the show starts," Russell said.

Then all the pets made sad faces understanding Russell even though they really wanted to help thier friends.

But you three didn't get spotted did you? Russell asked.

Don't worry we didn't get seen by anybody," Vinnie said.

But Sunil did scream, but luckily we didn't get caught after that," Webber said.

Yeah I don't know what would have happened if I just blew our cover! Sunil said worriedly.

I had a thought that scream came from you," Pepper said.

Seriously it was so loud! Sweet Cheeks said.

I got scared alright, I have a fear of going near the enemy if they're very big! Sunil said.

Don't you ever get over some of those fears? Digby asked.

I just can't help it! And I'm gonna tell you all why! Sunil said to everyone.

Oh great, here we go again," Vinnie said slapping his head.

* * *

SONG: Just Too Afraid

 _ **(Background turns dark green with green fog and ghost wails plays)**_

 _ **(beats drop on)**_

 _ **well I can just saaaaaaaaayy, (trumpets play) I'm a fine mongoose I've never been like this I've never been wrong like that.**_

 _ **what's that noise, I have goosebumps, I'd never go there, I'm never been strong, I have a fright in a trap.**_

 _ **Im not brave, I'm not smart but I lose everytime I see something paranormal!**_

 _ **I'll behave but I won't be calm, I'll have to start to do something now!**_

 ** _But I can't help it, I'm not just cut for this! I need a minute, but there's no time!_**

 ** _I just can't help it, because IM AFRAID OF EVERYTHING AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

 ** _(Chorus: Sunil Sunil why are you Running?)_**

 ** _Im not staying here on what I can sing next!_**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why can't you stay?)_**

 ** _Because I'm not seeing what I'm about to be yet!_**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why Won't you just play?)_**

 ** _I'm Just Too Afraid._**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why can you just give and let near your fearrrrs?)_**

 ** _Because I can't help it, because I'm AFRAID OF EVERYTHING!_**

 ** _well what can I say, what can I pay?_**

 ** _I see everything that dosen't seem so threatening._**

 ** _But scary things I see are so frightening!_**

 ** _I'm mongoose, but I get goosebumps, knowing how so, but not knowing what to do,_**

 ** _I see something crawing out the ground!_**

 ** _I'm prowling with fear,_**

 ** _I look at its eyes and they're glowing red!_**

 ** _Its growling at me, I hold my breath to try not to scream!_**

 ** _But I just can help it, I'M LITERALLY AFRAID OF EVERYTHIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why are you Running?)_**

 ** _Im not staying here on what I can sing next!_**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why can't you stay?)_**

 ** _Because I'm not seeing what I'm about to be yet!_**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why Won't you just play?)_**

 ** _I'm Just Too Afraid._**

 ** _(_** ** _Chorus: Sunil Sunil why can you just give and let near your fearrrrs?)_**

 ** _You all know why, You saw eye to eye,I Just Can't (X3 Just Can't)_**

 ** _I Just Can't Help It, I'm Afraid of EVERYTHING!_**

 ** _(Last beats then stops)_**

* * *

We'll that was weird," Digby said.

Yeah, don't ever sing that again," Pepper said.

Trust me, I said that last time," Vinnie whispered to Pepper.

I'm sorry guys I just wanted you too know," Sunil said worriedly.

No time, we have to warn Blythe! Russell said.

Just then Blythe arrived.

Hey pets, sorry I've been gone so long but when we get back..," Blythe said before one the pets interrupted.

Blythe we have to talk, the Biskits are planning to sabotage you! Russell screamed.

What the huh? Okay but let's get back first! Blythe said.

Alright then," Russell said as all the pets got out of the pet room to fallow Blythe.

Blythe what are the pets saying? Youngmee said.

No time Youngmee, I'll talk to you later! Blythe said as she ran upstairs to the doors to the sidecar.

Humm," Youngmee said as she put her finger on her chin.

Awwww man, what can we do? Webber said to the other pet friends.

I don't know," Captain Cuddle ps then all the pets looked up worried.


	15. Biskits New Plan

Meanwhile back at LPS.

So you guys are saying that Sunil and Vinnie snuck out and saw the Biskit twins? Blythe asked.

Well we didn't see the twins," Vinnie said.

Webber saw them, all we saw was Fisher Biskit! Sunil said.

I think I saw him two earlier back when I was signing my name on my fashion on stage, but then he just disappeared," Blythe said.

Maybe he just dropped his pen and ducked down to get it for a few seconds," Vinnie said.

Dont be ridiculous Vinnie," Russell said.

Do you guys even know what he was planning? Blythe said.

No but you already that the twins are gonna sabotage you," Russell said.

Don't worry pets, I've hidden my fashion designs somewhere in the convention," Blythe said.

Uh yeah, hidden hehe," Vinnie and Sunil laughed nervously.

Guys, what's with the laughing? Zoe asked suspiciously.

When we where running back to the pet room with Webber, he kinda told us that the Biskits know where your designs are.

What the huh? Blythe said.

Oh no that's very bad! Penny Ling said.

Were doomed! Minka said

Calm down everyone! Russell said raising his voice.

Calm down? How can we calm down when Blythe's designs are know to be found by the Biskits!? Zoe said.

Look we've faced the Biskits many times before, how bad can this be? Russell said.

Then Blythe and all the pets started to look out the window and saw Ms Twombly talking to some workers outside and started crying, and bringing a closed sign out of the truck.

Okay, this is very bad," Russell said.

I gotta go talk to her," Blythe said as she stormed outside to talk to Ms T.

Why didnt you two tell us the Biskits knew where Blythe's designs are? Pepper said to Sunil and Vinnie.

Well you guys never asked anything else," Vinnie said.

Yeah all you guys ever told us I that we we've been to," Sunil said.

That doesn't mean you guys can just keep secrets from us! Zoe said.

What would you expect?! All you do is look into the mirror! Sunil said angry.

(Gasp) take that back you Weasel! Zoe said in anger.

Who are you calling Weasel? Mutt! Sunil said in anger facing her.

And you can't can even stand in the spotlight, how cowardly are you?! Zoe said.

ENOUGH YOU TWO! Pepper shouted breaking up thier argument, plushy get both of them back.

Woah, that was rough," Vinnie said with his hand behind his head.

Look, it doesn't matter what ever they didn't tell us or not right now or before, all we have to do is worry about the Biskits planning to take credit from Blythe's work," Russell said to everyone.

Wait, those outfits where made for us, they can't preform the show without any pets to wear them? Penny Ling said.

You actually kinda have a point there Penny Ling," Russell said to her.

Oh, thank you Russell," Penny Ling said blushing.

Hey Penny Ling why are your cheeks red? Vinnie said.

Nothing! Honest! Penny Ling said freaking out.

Okay, must be hot in here anyway since it's summer.

Please everyone there's no time for this! Russell said calling out to the others to listen.

I have an idea but we'll have to wait for Blythe, she needs to know what to do to get those designs back.

You know," Zoe said.

What Zoe? Russell said.

I wish we letted our old friends come and help us," Zoe said looking sad.

Yeah, we could have used all the help," Pepper said saddened too.

(sigh) look guys, I maybe smart, but not everyone can help out on our problem with the Biskits here," Russell said softly.

But then some shadow came from the hole in the wall that leads to Aunt Christie's sweet shop, the shadow had a long ear and was looking at the sad pets and started to run off.

* * *

Ms. T! What's going on? are you okay? Blythe said running over to Ms Twombly.

For once in my life Blythe, no, I'm not okay," Ms Twombly said sobbing.

What happened there's still one day and 19 hours until the shop gets closed and the show starts? Blythe said.

I know Blythe but, they gave me a slip that they're gonna use a wrecking ball to the building.

What?! But if that happens then, my dad and I will have to move! Blythe said.

Yep, that's what I'm also worried about," Ms Twombly.

And the pets owners will have to move too, what's gonna happen to them," said Blythe.

Im sure they'll have better homes, well,if you make it they won't," Ms. T said with her tears flowing.

Excuse me Blythe I'm just not myself right now! Ms Twombly said running upstairs sobbing.

After she ran up Blythe picked up the paper and started to look at it and the pets heard what they said again.

We're...gonna...have to move? Vinnie said.

But if that happens," Pepper said.

We'll never see each other again," Sunil said starting to cry.

What can we do Russell," Penny Ling said.

He just stood there looking at the paper that Blythe is looking at and just hoped they plan he said works.

After Blythe looked at the paper knowing that this could be thier last chance to try and save LPS, then she threw the paper away and ran inside to the Day Camp.

Okay listen up I have a plan! Blythe said.

But I had a plan too Blythe! Russell said.

Oh okay, you go first," Blythe said.

What if we go back to the convention, try and get to the stage, we can sneak to the other side and watch if the Biskits are there to try and do something wrong, and once if we find a way to distract them, Blythe you can get to stage and asked the stage to see if you can hold on to your designs to test them out before the world wide show starts! Russell said.

As everyone were shocked hearing that was a long and fast talking plan.

Thats exactly the plan I was going to ask you guys that," Blythe.

Woah, we should put our heads together more often," Russell said.

But one thing about the plan, I don't know if I can let you guys go on your own to help me save my designs, plus I'm still taking care of you guys while all of your owners are ready to come and see you guys on stage! Blythe said all worried.

Dont worry Blythe just drop us off to the closest position next the stage to see where we can see them," Russell said.

But which position should we stand on next to stage? Pepper asked.

Uhhhhh...I really don't know," Russell said.

Wait, I think me, Vinnie and Webber saw an office next to the office and it looks high enough to see the entire convention, well almost everypart of the convention,there's a wall that leads to the other side of the convention," Sunil said.

Dosen't matter, we need to go! Blythe said.

Yeah! All the pets said.

Then they all rushed outside to the sidecar and drove off to the convention, then Ms. T looked out the window.

Good luck Blythe," Ms. T said hoping for Blythe to make it through.


	16. Caught

18 hours til the show starts everybody! Some person said.

Back at the Pet Convention, everyone is building the stage at the Pet Convention, they moved all the shops to different positions, and everyone is building reddish pink and dark pink around the convention, and everyone is preparing the songs and the designers for the show, then Blythe and the pets peeped by a wall.

Okay guys remember the plan, we stand on top of that office, and she if the Biskits are here and Blythe we'll use this Walkie talkie to contact you if somethings up," Russell said.

Gotca! Blythe said.

Right! Zoe said.

Great! Penny Ling said.

Awesome! Vinnie said.

Nice! Sunil said.

You bet cya! Pepper said.

Yes! Minka shouted.

shhhhhh! Everyone sushed at Minka.

Sorry," Minka said.

Alright let's go! Russell said as the pets started to climb up to the office and Blythe ran off backstage.

Ewwwwww Pepper! Vinnie said climbing up holding his nose.

Sorry, I'm nervous," Pepper said nervously.

Come on guys focus! We're almost there! Russell said.

Then all the pets got on top of the office roof and prepared for saving Blythe's designs.

Woah, this place is huge! Vinnie said.

I think I can see my house from up here! Pepper said.

Pepper, we're in a big convention you can't possibly see your house front m here? Sunil asked.

I know, I was just making a joke! Pepper laughed.

Theres no time for jokes guys, we have to stop the Biskits and get Blythe's designs back! Russell said.

Oh he's so brave," Penny Ling said.

Okay everyone all we have to do is wait," Russell said.

Blythe is counting on all of us! We have to save LPS and our home! Zoe said.

Alright then, Let's do it! Russell said as the speech music stopped.

Then they just sat there waiting for the Biskits with Russell using his binoculars to see closer and the wind blowing far away from them and crowds working.

Well this is boring," Pepper said far away in a echoed distance with the wind still blowing

* * *

Meanwhile Blythe continued to run to backstage.

Okay I just have to get backstage and...Blythe said as soon the guards stopped her.

Excuse me I need to get through please, I signed in for the show and my designs," Blythe said to the guards.

Sorry kid, you can't get in without a backstage pass," said the security guard"

But I'm Blythe Baxter! Blythe said.

But then the Security Guard lifts his eyebrow in confusion but wearing sunglasses, standing still.

I'm the designer for the biggest show in earth, I signed in two times for it! Blythe said again.

Sorry kid but your names not on the list," said the Security Guard.

Let me see that," Blythe said grabbing the list.

Wait a second, it's rubbed off! Blythe said in shock!

Gurad I'm actually in the show, let me talk to Blake Fasson he knows who I am! Blythe shouted.

Sorry ma'am, but Blake is on a official business for a few hours before the show starts and if you want to see the show, here's a coupon," The Security Guard said.

Oh man, reminds me of the time Ramon stole my designs for the parade," Blythe said to herself.

There's gotta be a way to get in there," Blythe said looking back at the guard holding her fist up.

Then Blythe sees a guy pushing a wardrobe wheel of pet fashion made by other designers then Blythe gets an idea on how to sneak in there.

Uhhh Terry Alan, I'm here to drop off these designs? The guy pushing the designs asked.

Yep, go ahead sir, your on the list," said the Security Guard.

Then after a mile away from the Gurad, Blythe snuck out of the designs and started took around.

Okay now I just need to find my designs and stop the Biskits from ruining Ms. Twombly's pet shop and me and my friends home," Blythe said.

Then a bunch of people talking down by the hallway, then Blythe went to hide behind a bunch of crates.

I can't be seen, I need a disguise, but how was my name rubbed off the list? Nevermind that! Blythe shuck her head.

Then she peeks up above those crates and finds a women office suit.

Hmmmmmm," Blythe said get an idea once again.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the pets on top of the office.

Come on Russell we've been here for billions of days! Vinnie said.

We've only been here 2 hours, not only that but I'm getting hungry," Pepper said.

Guys come on, we have to find those Biskits and save Blythe's designs, her future, the day camp and our home! So we gotta stay focused! Russell said as he continued to lifted the binoculars up to his eyes.

As Russell continued to search the others sat down looking like downers.

(sigh) Sunil, I'm sorry I called you a cowardly weasel yesterday, I just waned to help Blythe get more clues on what the Biskits are up too," Zoe said to Sunil.

Yeah I'm sorry too, I should have never called you a mutt, you care for us more than your looks," Sunil said calmly and smiling.

You know guys, If we don't make it, I'd just wanna say that you guys...(sigh)...I just wanna say you guys are the best friends I've had," Minka said.

Yeah all those good times, having fun," Penny Ling.

Eating with and living next to Buttercream at the Sweet Shop, and both of us saying what and her saying " _anywho"_ next after she says what, hehe, good times," Vinnie said.

Yeah, I still remember the time you got really crazy out of all of us in the Sweet Shop after we got trapped eating all that sugar," Sunil said.

Awww, don't remind me Sunster," Vinnie said giving him a soft punch in the arm.

I remember the time we tried to help you become a superhero to help you feel brave and you help the Sweet Truck get to its spot, by me scaring you to scream very loud that the dogs can hear," Penny Ling said and giggled.

Yeah, you had to drive me crazy, hehe, and I remember the time you Penny Ling helped me try and talk to Digby, even though I did kinda get jealous, but found out I was wrong and told him everything about me," Zoe said folding her arms lying her head to the floor.

And I remember the time I told you guys my fake interesting story," Penny Ling said.

Oh yeah, that was a good story there," Sunil laughed as a compliment.

And I remember the time you three helped me try to be more girly to impress Captain Cuddles, good times," Pepper said calmly.

And I remember the time Webber came and Sunil got scared and they became friends," Vinnie said.

Did you really have to remind me how scared I was last time? Sunil asked and glared at Vinnie.

Sorry," Vinnie said.

And remember you guys looked up too me because you thought I was a minkey and Zoe thought she was a mutt? Minka laughed and said.

Really? Zoe said raising her brow.

What about you Zoe? Pepper asked.

Any good memories? Pepper asked again softly.

Well, I remember the first day we met Blythe, back when she was new to town, how she helped us save LPS, how she can understand us and we helped her as much as she helped us," Zoe said.

Uh huh," Penny Ling said.

And one more thing, all the fun we had, all the adventures, fashion, friends, love and...family...(sigh)...we had really good times together," Zoe said as the soft sad song played in the background.

Yeah, I wish our other friends came to help us save LPS and our home," Vinnie said.

But you guys know Russell, he's trying get all of us to help Blythe, I think it's best that if it's just the eight of us handle this," Penny Ling said.

But what if we fail? Pepper asked.

We might never see them again, or Blythe or...each other? Pepper asked again.

Then we have to try our best, not to let the Biskits ruin the day," Vinnie said.

Youre right, we can work together on this! Sunil said standing tall looking brave.

Then Zoe smiled to her friends and put her paw in front of them, then Pepper knew what she was doing so she put her paw on top of Zoe's, then Vinnie put his hand on top of theirs, then Sunil and Penny Ling did it, knowing that their friendship will come through as Russell was looking back without them knowing as he sighs as he heard what they said, the he goes back to search for the Biskits, but then just a split second.

Wait guys! I found the Biskits," Pepper said pointing down.

Wait, what?! Russell said in confusion.

Down there! Pepper said pointing down again.

Then they all spot the Biskit Twins walking down the hall of the booths.

I can see them! Minka said.

Blythe can you hear us?! Russell said contacting Blythe on the walkie talkie.

Blythe? Blythe?! Russell said again.

Oh dang it, the batteries are dead! Russell said.

Well there's one thing to do," Pepper said.

Whats that? Penny Ling asked.

Fallow them! Pepper said climbing down the office.

Pepper wait we're supposed to stay here, we need to contact Blythe, she needs to know the Biskits are here! Russell shouted down.

We won't have time! We need to stop them ourselves! Pepper shouted up.

Oh here goes nothing," Sunil said being scared.

Lets go! Minka said.

Yeah! Vinnie said running by with his hands in the air.

Im coming too! Zoe said.

Guys come on! We need to...," Russell was saying until.

Russell come, we need you too," Penny Ling said until Russell looked down for a second until Penny Ling went down.

Oh great! Russell said getting fussed.

Then he went down with the others then the Blythe's voice came from the walkie talkie.

Russell? Russell what's wrong?! Blythe said worriedly.

Uhh here goes nothing," Blythe said coming out in her disguise.

Then she started walking down the hallway, pretending to be a fashion women in a black dress and hat with sunglasses and black lipstick.

Well hello gentleman I'm here to get to the pets fashion design offices to find a clear shot of my designs for the show? Blythe said with like a 1980's actress.

Uhhh, sorry ma'am but we don't even know who you are? The stage man said.

Yeah and I don't think we can let you in yet," the other stage man said.

Im not on the what?! Well I'm completely outraged, I'll will go, and tell my layer and have Blake Fasson know about this, and he'll possibly have to shut the show down and fire all of you, I bid you good day! Blythe said in character still.

No no no wait! Our apologies Madame, we'll let you go in," the stage man said as he panicked.

Why thank you deer gentleman," Blythe said walking by.

As soon as Blythe got in she changed back into her rightful clothes , took off her hat and sunglasses, and wiped the black lipstick off her lips.

Okay now to find my designs," Blythe said as she continued down the empty hallway with lots of doors to different pet fashion by each designers.

* * *

Meanwhile the pets continued to track down the Biskits in the big part of the convention.

I think they went down the Hasbro section! Pepper said.

Well come on let's go! Russell said.

Woah look at all these toys! Vinnie said.

Look over here," Sunil said.

Look at all these Nerf guns, oh I'd buy them to play with," Sunil said looking at them with big sparking eyes.

You and me both Sunster," Vinnie said with big sparkling eyes too.

Ohh look at that with unicorn mare with the wings, she looks stunning," Zoe said looking at a poster of Princess Celestia.

Well Zoe I've seen her before, she kinda sounds like you, only less fashion caring and a calm voice, no offence," Pepper said to Zoe.

Meh, none taking, but the other unicorn looks more stunning in that dress," Zoe said to Rarity's poster.

And all these pony toys are cute! Penny Ling said.

And check out these cool board games, Connect 4, Game of Life, Monopoly, and Pie Face! Pepper said.

And look at that toy car that turns into a robot! Minka said.

Guys we're not here to look at toys, games and posters! We're here to help Blythe remember?! Russell said.

Oh sorry," Minka said as all the pets continued to track the Biskits.

Wait! Zoe said then sniffed thier scent.

Wait is it Zoe? Pepper asked.

The Biskits went into that room over there! Zoe said.

Alright let's go! Russell said.

The pets started to run to the door, but then.

Oh no the door is too high! Russell said.

And there's nothing to climb around that door for me to get to it! Minka said.

Hmmmmm, ah ha! Darlings, remember the time we argued at each other in that snow day last time? Zoe asked.

Do you really have to bring that back? Vinnie asked.

Yeah, those days were the worst days of my life, I hated what I said to you guys and now it's all back in my head! Sunil said worried.

Forget the fight, Russell remember what we needed to do? Zoe said to Russell.

Wait a sec, we work together! Russell said.

Penny Ling get to the door! Russell.

Okay Russell," Penny Ling said running up to the door.

Okay, Vinnie get on Penny Ling's shoulders," Russell said to Vinnie.

You got it Rusty! Vinnie said getting on her shoulders.

Okay Sunil, Minka you two! Russell said.

Okay! Minka said all crazy.

Well at least I'm not on the bottom," Sunil said nervously as he climbed on Minka's head.

Okay Zoe, Pepper get to the door and wait till we pull the knob and push it," Russell said to them.

On our way! Pepper said as the both of them headed towards the door.

Okay let me get up there," Russell said.

Then Russell climbed up above his friends, standing on Sunil's shoulders and grabbed hold of the door knob.

Okay guys ready? Russell asked.

Yeah! All the pets said.

1...2...3 Push! Russell shouted.

As he pulled the knob and Zoe and Pepper pushed the door open and all the pets fell in, into a dark room and the door closed behind them.

Oh my! Sunil said nervously.

What Sunil? Pepper asked.

I don't do well in the dark! Sunil said.

Don't be scared, I'll find a light switch! Penny Ling said.

Can you guys see anything? Russell said.

No because it's too dark, Russell, I can barely see anything," Pepper said.

AHHHHH SOMETHINGS GOT ME! Sunil screamed.

That was me, sorry! Vinnie said.

Can you guys be quiet what if the Biskits are here?! Russell said.

The room doesn't sound that big in the echo Russell," Pepper said.

I can't even tell that they're here," Penny Ling said.

I'm really FREAKING OUT YOU GUYS! Sunil said very nervously.

Calm down Sunil, we'll get the lights on soon," Penny Ling said.

Just then the lights switched on.

Woah! How did the lights turn on? Pepper said.

Zoe? Russell said as he sees her at the light switch.

How did you find the lights? Vinnie asked.

Well it wouldn't have been easier if I didn't have any human finger print scents," Zoe said feeling proud.

Now that was cool," Vinnie said.

Theres nothing in here, just some old folders and...wait! Russell said.

Lets look into each one, maybe we'll find something on what they're up against," Russell said again.

Then all the pets started to run up and look into each different folder, except Penny Ling because if it is thier last moment saving the day she started to walk up to Russell.

Uhhh... Russell? Penny Ling asked.

What Penny Ling, your supposed to look for the Biskits folder? Russell said.

Look, you've been my friend since I first came do the day camp, you've always been so kind to me, apologising, caring, saving me and being serious about everything you do," Penny Ling said with the camera moving towards her face when she was saying that.

Uhhh thanks...I guess? Russell said confused.

(sigh) Look Russell, Your a great friend, you've done so much for us, being smart, being brave," Penny Ling said.

Yeah except the only things I'm scared of are Marshmallows and Ghosts, but thanks, Penny Ling," Russell said starting to blush.

Yeah, heh heh," Penny Ling giggled.

Well, you have been kinda brave too sometimes, but you actually believed in me, that time when I stopped being serious, you helped me get back into my great life, and the time when I thought I was hurting you guys too much because of my quills, I saved you from getting hurt and got Blythe to convince me to stay with you guys, your just really kind Penny Ling," Russell said.

Russell, if this is our last time being with each other in the day camp, I just wanna say...I lo," Penny Ling said nearly finishing until.

I FOUND IT! Minka shouted when she lifted it up folder that said Biskits.

Oh, good work Minka, let's see! Russell said.

But...Russell...I...(sigh)," Penny Ling sighed sadly.

Okay let's see here, wait a second," Russell said as he open the folder.

A plan to ruin Blythe's designs or whatever? What dos "or whatever" mean? Vinnie asked.

"Or whatever" is what the Biskits say all the time Vinnie," Russell said raising his brow at him.

Oh yeah! Vinnie said.

So they were planning to sabotage Blythe! Penny Ling said.

Your right, but I don't think that's all," Russell said.

Russell look! Pepper said quickly.

What, what Pepper?! Russell said.

Look at the a secret part of the folder," Pepper said pointing out a small pocket on the folder.

Look," Russell said.

What does it say? Zoe asked.

It says, **the plan to get daddy to get guards to work at The Pet Convention to spy on Blythe and get a came to spy on Blythe or before or whatever and get her designs, and lie about stealing her designs just in case her, pets or whatever , to think wrong so they can get her in the wrong direction, get daddy's money to pay a construction worker to lie to that owner of Littlest Pet Shop so they can get to the convention in time while sneak into the back and confuse the guards to rub Blythe's name off the list and take her designs and use them as our own or whatever!?** Russell said freaking out lifting the list down off his face with his eyes completely widen in shock.

We've been tricked! Pepper said.

The Biskits were on to us! Vinnie said with his eye spinning in shock.

What did you expect?! We've helped Blythe beat the Biskits too many times already.

So our homes are safe! Minka said happily.

But we need to save LPS and that's in one day! Russell said.

We gotta warn Blythe! Penny Ling said.

Wait a minute guys, if the Biskits knew we were on our way back to convention and none of those drawers are locked," Zoe said.

So? Russell asked.

If the Biskits knew Blythe was coming there, and they got thier dad Fisher Biskits to hire guards to work there, and all the drawers are unlocked, so that would mean...oh no, we need to get out of here! Zoe said worriedly.

What Zoe, what's wrong? Pepper asked.

Blythe isn't the only one in danger, unless we get out of here! Zoe said worriedly again.

Just then the door opened with a shadow of two people over them.

Well well well, looks like those two girls were right, there were a bunch of pets running loose in the Convention," said one of the Gurads holding a net.

Oh no! Russell shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Blythe was still looking in each different doors in the hallways.

No, no no, Urggghh, I can't find any designer room with my name on any of the doors," Blythe said.

Just them she stopped and looked on her right side.

Wait that door's name on it is took off it," Blythe said.

Then she looked up on top of the door.

Wait a second," Blythe said.

Then she grabbed some flat rectangle metal object from the top of the door she reached for.

This thing is a name from that door and it has my name on it! Blythe said in shock.

Then she opens the door and walks into a dark room and she looks around the place then she bumps into something.

What the huh? Blythe said.

She bumped into a box and she opened it, and she gasped in surprised.

My designs, they're still here! Wait a second, these are dusty, and I thought the Biskits stole them, wait a second, if my designs are here that means... oh no," Blythe said with her eyes widen in shock.

Then she picked up her walkie talkie, to warn the pets.

Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Guys, we've been tricked, stay where you are I'm coming back to you guys right now," Blythe said.

Too late Blythe! said a voice in a background.

Yeah, like too late, Blythe! said another voice that sounds alike to the other one in the background.

Blythe looked back and it was the Biskit Twins standing behind her in a shadow at the door!


	17. Captured

Meanwhile the Gurads were at the door, blocking the pets way.

Lets get these pets in their cages and wait til the show is over and then we'll give them back their owners," said the first Gurad.

Agreed! said the second Gurad holding a cage.

Uhhh, Russell, what do we do now? Zoe asked Russell.

The only thing I know what to do! Russell said looking all brave until.

RUUUUUUNNNN! Russell screamed.

Then all the Pets ran passed the Gurads under thier legs.

Hey watch it, woah, Ow! the first Gurad said falling down as the pets ran by.

Woah hey woah woah Woah! the second Gurad said when he fell and the cage falling on his head.

Where are we going?! Sunil asked running.

We gotta get to Blythe, she needs to know we've been tricked! Russell said

Urrrhhh! Attention all guards, there's seven pets running loose around the convention, if you find them, put them in a big cage! The guard said using a walkie talkie to call the other Gurads.

Quickly down this way, now this way, no there! Russell said leading.

Surprise! a guard said jumping in front of them.

Ahhhh! The pets Screamed.

Other way! Russell said.

Then they kept running around by every booth in the convention to try and get away from all the guards.

Oh man, I don't know how long we can keep running for! Vinnie said.

We gotta keep trying," Russell Panted.

Then Pepper looked above the booth and sees the office, that they waited on.

Look, we can find Blythe by going back to the tower! Pepper said.

What? Russell said.

Just trust me! Pepper yelled.

Okay okay! Russell said.

Then they all turned the other way and the guards ran into each other as they missed trying to catch them.

I can't believed that worked! Russell said.

Yep, there some tricks up my paw that I haven't shown you guys yet," Pepper said.

Darlings this is no time to talk we need to get to Blythe! Zoe said.

Okay, let's go! Russell said, as they all continued to run down to the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile

Whittnay? Brittnay? Blythe said.

What are you two doing here?! Blythe said again.

Isnt it obvious Blythe? Whittnay said.

Were trying to get more attention than you! Brittnay said.

Weve been spying you ever since we heard about you entering some world pet fashion show or whatever," Whittnay said.

So we got daddy to tell you about the bill, then we heard about the Pet Convention's prize or whatever," Brittnay said.

So we decided to make sure you don't win and so you'll like lose the pet shop," Whittnay said.

But...but... Why is your dad planning to do anyway, what's he doing here, how did you convince him to come here and let you here? Blythe asked.

Who daddy?! No way we'd let him get involved in a plan like this, we just like wanted him to rub the bills all over your faces, he's no use to us to ruin your life," Brittnay said.

But why is he here?! Blythe said.

He was picked to be assistant to the judges of the show, he was only here to help out with the pet toys and beds and the guards," Whittnay said

And we got to control the guards too! Brittnay said.

But how? Blythe said.

We kinda stole our dad's money to pay his guards each a 100$ to catch you and your pets or whatever! Whittnay said.

Same went the workers, we payed them like a 200 to lie to Ms Twombly that they're gonna use a wrecking ball to destroy your pet shop and home," Brittnay said.

But the pets tol...uhhh I mean, I thought you two were gonna sabotage me! Blythe said.

We don't really know who told you that," Brittnay said.

And we don't care who did but we knew you'd might know we'd like sabotage you again," Whittnay said.

But instead we like, made you led us to your desgins to steal them again," Brittnay said.

You...you two... did trick me," Blythe said feeling so foolish.

Of course we tricked you," Whittnay said.

Did you honestly think we'd let you take all the glory from everybody around the world?! Brittnay shouted.

But Why?! Why do you two do this to me?! What have I ever done to you in the first place!? Blyth asked looking upset.

Why? Why?! You humiliated us! Whittnay shouted.

You refused to be our friend in the first place! Brittnay shouted.

And you stole everything we wanted that you got! Whittnay shouted.

But now, no one, not even your yucky pets are gonna stop us! Brittnay said.

But I... wait what?! Blythe said.

Dont think we'd know you came alone! Whittnay said.

We hired the guards to capture your pet friends and after the show is over," Brittnay said.

We'll be rich and We're gonna get daddy to open a new pet shop called Littlest Ever Pet Shop and we're gonna send your pets to Africa! Whittnay said.

And you'll never see any of them again! Brittnay said.

Get out of my way! Blythe yelled in anger!

Blythe started to grab her fashion and push the Biskit Twins out of the way, making them fall into a bunch of cardboard boxes, and started running down the hallway back to the stage.

Hey! Brittnay said.

We can't let her like, get away! Whittnay said as they claimed out of the boxes.

Hey guards! She's stealing our fashion or whatever! Brittnay yelled to the guards down the hallway.

The guards heard them and saw Blythe running down the hallway as she zoomed by them.

Hey get back here! the 1st guard said.

I Gotta get to Blake! He'll tell them I'm part of show and get the Biskits out of here! Blythe said running from the guards.

Hey stop that girl! the 2nd guard said to the two other guards down the hallway.

Then Blythe started to look brave and started to slide beneath them and run and the two other guards ran into the two guards that tried to stop her at the door.

* * *

Blythe has gotta be here somewhere! Russell said.

I need to find her! The guards are still on our tail! Pepper said.

But they're not standing on our tail? Vinnie said.

IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION VINNIE! WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB?! Pepper yelled at VINNIE really angry.

No Time To Argue! Russell said.

There they are! The guard said.

RUN! Sunil shouted.

Then the pets zoomed off again and then they cut them off by the curtain.

Hey get out of there! The other guard said and they started searching in those big curtains.

Quick! Russell said quietly as they snuck out.

Then Blythe showed up only a few quarters away from the pets and they come across to each other at last.

Blythe! Russell said

Russell! Blythe said too.

Whatvare you guys doing here on stage? We gotta get out of here, come on! Blythe called out.

Just then when the pets were about to run to Blythe, a big Cage dropped on them as they gasped in horror.

Gotcha," one of the animal guards said.

Hey! Let my pe...urgh! Blythe said until the guards caught her.

Lets go miss," the first guard said.

Your out of this convention! Your gonna have to watch the show at home now for sneaking around stealing the Biskits desgins," the second guard said.

Guards you don't understand, the Biskits stole my desgins! Blythe yelled struggling.

Well take those! Brittnay said.

As they showed up taking her desgins back.

You two won't get away with this, you two don't have any pets to wear the desgins! Blythe said glaring at them.

Oh, we already like, did! Brittnay said.

Were using the pets back at daddy's pet shop for the show, and they're all too scared of us to refuse! Whittnay said.

No," Blythe said with a close up to her eyes.

Hey guard guy, take those pets away to the storage room, and make sure the door is locked! Brittnay said.

Right away miss, you two better prepare yourselves, the show starts in 15 hours," the second guard said.

Then the guards pulled the cage away and the other two pulled Blythe away to the back door.

See you at your house when the shop is gone! Whittnay said as they waved good bye to her as the guards continued to pull her away.

No, no no no no! Russell, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, noooooo! Blythe said freaking out.

Blythe! Russell shouted out.

Save usssss! Sunil shouted holing his hand out.

Then they were all defeated being pulled away.

Then the guards pushed Blythe out the door.

And stay out! the first guard said.

Then slams the door on her, and then for a silent moment, Blythe looked down at the puddle and her eyes started to flow with tears sobbing.

What have I done," Blythe sobbed.

The shop is doomed thanks to me being tricked by those nasty Biskits and now the pets are all taken, Ms Twombly is gonna lose her pet shop, and I failed! Blythe said to her self stil crying.

I let Ms T down, I let the pets down, and I let everyone down," Blythe said again.

Then she walked slowly to the wall and then she sat sow and put her knees on her head and continued to sob as the camera backed away from her slowly for 25 seconds, then she heard a voice.

Blythe! A mysterious voice said in the distance.

Huh? Blythe said looking up.

It was the Sweet Truck driving right in front of her and it was Youngmee, Sue and Jasper.

Sue, Jasper Youngmee!? Blythe said in surprise.

Get in, we're gonna help you get your desgins back and save the pet shop! Youngmee said.

I can't, I failed, the pets are all captured thanks to me! I'm no hero," Blythe sniffed.

Your not a failure Blythe! And voice in the front of the van said.

The the window pulled down and it was Blythe's dad.

Dad?! Blythe said in surprise again.

Dont worry Blythe, your not alone on this one," Youngmee said.

We're all behind you on this Blythy," Rodger said.

Yeah! Jasper said.

Then Blythe started to smile again and ran up into the truck and hugs them.

Thanks guys, I don't know what I could have done with my best friends," Blythe said.

Thanks Blythe," Sue said.

But one more thing, is it true that you can talk to pets? Jasper asked.

What the huh?! Blyth said in shock.

Then Blythe looked at Youngmee and her dad as they looked nervous as they looked at each other that they told them Blythe's secret.


	18. Arugements and Teamwork

Meanwhile in a dark hallway in the shadow, things took a team to a bad time, and the voices were being heard in a locked room.

This great, this is just great! Sunil said.

The pets were all in a cage and they've lost all hope.

We're all gonna be sent to Africa and there's no way back! Sunil said panicked as he put his hands on his head.

Not to mention the Biskits have finally won," Pepper said.

And we lost Blythe, we failed," Zoe said.

We need to get out here! Vinnie said.

Give it a rest Vinnie! The cage, is Loc-ked! No way out! How dumb are you!? Pepper said.

Whats that supposed to mean? Vinnie said and turned as he snapped.

Everytime we get into situations like this, you always say something stupid and think some stuff can just magically happen like the last time you wanted those flies on that television screen! Pepper yelled.

At least I don't stink! Pepper Le Pew! Vinnie yelled back.

Oh really, well at least I can run faster and suppose that to your pathetic tail as it keeps falling off!

Hello, can you two please be quiet, I can't be more dramatic while we're stuck in this cage, now we'll never try one Blythe's new designs.

Is that all you can think about Zoe?! NOBODY CARES WHAT WE'LL BE WEARING, AND YOUR TOO LAZY TO THINK TO HELP WITH YOUR DRAMATIC RESTS! Pepper yelled at Zoe.

How can you say that?! Fashion is my most favourite thing in life and you don't even care about it! Well I'd never see the day that you would even say that, when once upon a time I said the same thing about your ridiculous eyeshadow! Zoe yelled back.

That whole eyeshadow thing is not important! The real problem is that we're all probably gonna die in here on our way! Sunil said.

We're not gonna die Sunil! Penny Ling said snapping.

What makes you so sure?! Sunil snapped back.

Because we always find a way! Penny Ling yelled.

Not this time! These Biskits have locked this cage tightly and there's no way OUT OF IT! Sunil yelled.

Says you, your always so scared! Minka yelled.

Well I'm sorry for not knowing that, maybe I should say the same thing about you ACTING CRAY CRAY ALL THE TIME! Sunil yelled at Minka.

Why you WHY YOU UNDER PAWED MOONGOOSE! I MAYBE CRAZY BUT IM NOT STUPID! Minka yelled.

And besides what makes you the boss around here!? Vinnie yelled at Sunil.

IM NOT THE BOSS YOU LIZARD! Sunil yelled at Vinnie.

Why you little! Vinnie said and growled glaring at Sunil as he glared back.

You know what Zoe! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! Pepper yelled at Zoe.

MY FALUT!? Zoe yelled.

BECAUSE OF YOU STOPPING AND LOOKING AT YOURSELF IN A MIRROR, THE GUARDS CAUGHT AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW! WE'LL NEVER GO HOME AND ILL NEVER SEE CAPTAIN CUDDLES AGAIN! Pepper yelled.

ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO FALLOW THE BISKITS, WE WOULD BE HERE! AND ILL NEVER SEE DIGBY AGAIN, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! Zoe yelled back.

AT LEAST I FOUND A CLUE YOU STUPID FANCY MUTT REJECT! Pepper yelled too far and started tearing up.

*gasps* Take... that ...back you...you FILTHY UNFUNNY SKUNK! Zoe yelled too far and also started tearing up.

I wish you guys would be more NICE BUT YOUR ALL NOT! Penny Ling Yelled.

I wish I NEVER MET YOU GUYS! MOSTLY YOU VINNIE! Sunil yelled

I WISH YOU NEVER BECAME MY BEST FRIEND! Vinnie yelled at the top of his voice.

YOU GUYS ARE NOT MY FRIENDS! Minka said.

The arguing was getting very heated until finally.

ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU, STOP STOP STOOOOPP! Russell yelled very loud at the top of his voice.

As Russell got their attention they all stopped and they all looked at Russell as it was quiet for 10 seconds, there was tears coming from Russell's eyes as he took a big breath and then started to talk.

It was all my fault...," Russel said softly.

Huh...how is it your fault? Pepper asked.

Blythe left me in charge to leading you guys...but I failed...," Russell said.

Russell...we...," Penny Ling said until she was cut off.

Ive ruined everything...and don't even tell me any ideas...because (sniff) there's no way to get out of these cages," Russell said crying softly.

You guys should blame me for this mess...," Russell said once again.

Then Russell sat near a corner of the cage with his back turned crying softly still, the whole room was quiet for 20 seconds, as Zoe and Pepper looked at each other sadly then Sunil and Vinnie did, then Penny Ling and Minka did.

Actually Russell...it wasn't only all your fault...," Zoe said.

Then Russell looks back.

It was our fault too...We should have listened to you when we left the top the office," Pepper said.

We were just trying to find an easier way to help Blythe when we saw the Biskits," Zoe said.

And we've been so blind over the excitement of this world wide show," Minkia said.

Plus we were all tricked by those Biskits, we never should have fight each other over this," Vinnie said.

Yeah, I'm so sorry Vinnie...," Sunil said sadly for all things he yelled at him.

Im sorry too Sunil," Vinnie said too.

Yeah...were friends here, we were supposed to stick together, no matter what happens," Pepper said.

Your right Pepper, and I'm sorry I called you a filthy skunk, and your right, I do keep getting attention to myself in a mirror, I just can't help it...your actually are a hilarious skunk and I love your jokes, but I've lost sight of my friends...," Zoe said to Pepper.

Im sorry too Zoe, and your right, I don't take serious stuff seriously, I thought if we'd just stop the Biskits now, we'd save the day in what no- the point is, I never should have called you a mutt reject, your great at fashion but we're in a fight against those two trouble makers and I've lost sight of my best friend...," Pepper said.

Then Zoe and Pepper both smiled and teared up and hugged each other.

We've all sight of our true friends...I on the other paw am the one who does something stupid all the time...," Minka said.

No Minka, your the bravest out of all of us, you do great things, even though you do get a little too crazy , even one time you freak out when we all get stuck in a box, but still your a great friend to all of us," Penny Ling said.

Thanks, and I'm sorry that I said your all not my friends, I just overreacted," Minka said.

And I'm sorry too you guys and Russell," Penny Ling said walking up to him.

Were sorry...," Penny Ling said as she sat next to him.

(Sniffs)... Thanks guy but...(sniffs)...we already failed...," Russell said.

Then the pets looked at each other noticing they lost.

Bythe got kicked out, were trapped in cages, the Biskits stole all of Blythe's designs, were being sent to Africa and now there's now way to stop them...," Russell said.

Then the pets all lost hope and sat in the cages.

And you guys were right," Russell said.

About what? Zoe asked softly.

We should have had our old friends help us...," Russell said.

Then once again everyone was quiet for 20 seconds until, a air vent popped open that surprised the Pets.

What the?! Sunil said freaking out.

Huh? Russell said.

When the dust was fading the, the pets looked closer and it was.

Howdie hoodles everybody! Buttercream said popping out.

BUTTERCREAM! The Pets said.

Its not only her...," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Sugar Sprinkles! Russell said.

Hello everybody! Captain Cuddles said coming up.

Captain Cuddles! Pepper said.

Don't forget me," Digby said coming up also.

Hellloooooooo...," Peachy said.

Peachy! Sunil said.

Yo what's everybody," Mr Von FuzzleButt said then he falls to sleep.

Dont worry, he wakes up every 5 minutes," Peachy said.

I can't believe you guys are here," Pepper said holding onto the bars.

How did you guys know we're here? Vinnie asked.

Well let's just say we had a little friend here who helped us," Captain Cuddles said.

The a tiny head popped out and it was Webber.

Webber! Vinnie said.

Yeah, I saw you guys running down the office and then running away from those guards, but I saw you get caught, I knew I need to get some help," Webber said.

And that was us," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Thats not all Harold and Nutmeg Dash are here too! Buttercream said.

What? nutmeg Dash is here? But how Youngmee never lets her out of her sight? Russell asked.

Youngmee is helping us stop the Biskits! And Blythe's dad and friends! Buttercream said.

Wow, I'm really sorry I doubted you guys to help us...," Russell said.

Nah it's okay Russell," Sugar Sprinkles said.

Come on, let's get you guys out of here! Webber said.

Then their pet friends tried to help open the cage but it's no use.

hmf! ," Vinnie said.

Then Vinnie tried to rip open the cage with them.

Vinnie what are you doing? Pepper asked.

I'm doing something smart for once in my life," Vinnie said as he continued to punch the cage open.

The the pets nodded and then they all tried to get it open until, it popped right open.

You guys did it! Peachy said.

No... We did it ," Russell said.

Then Pepper runs up too Captain Cuddles and hugs him.

I thought I'd never see you again...(sniff)...," Pepper said as a tear came down from her eye.

Me too...," Captain Cuddles said as he hugged back to her.

Zoey I'm so glad your alright," Digby said running up to her.

I'm just so happy you saved me Digby, and my friends," Zoe said.

Meh not a problem, I just so happy your okay too...," Digby said.

Guys no time for reunions! We need to stop the Biskits, how many minutes until the show starts guys?," Russell asked.

There's 33 minutes left! Buttercream said.

Come on, let's GOOOOOOOO! Sunil yelled as they ran through the air vent.

* * *

Then the Sweet Truck drove by.

So can you speak dog? Jasper aske

Yes," Blythe said.

Can you speak whale? Jasper asked.

yes," Blythe said.

Can you speak snake? Jasper asked again.

Yes! Blythe said.

Can you speak Monkey?! Jasper asked.

Jasper enough! I can speak to any animal! Blythe yelled.

Okay okay sorry," Jasper said.

How come you never told us you can talk to pets? Sue asked.

Because I didn't want you guys to think I'm weird," Bltyhe said.

Come on Blythe your our friend, we'd never laugh at you," Sue said.

Yeah, I think your pet talking powers are awesome! Jasper said.

Thanks guys," Blythe said.

Sorry we told them your Secert Blythy," Blythe's dad said.

We needed all the help we can get! Youngmee said.

Yeah but we still need to save the pets, it was my fault they got captured! Blythe said.

Actually Blythe, I got us some inside pets in there to help.

Huh? Blythe said in confusion.


	19. Saving the Day

Then they parked the Sweet Truck right in front of the main entrance of the Pet Connvention, with 30 minutes to stop the Biskits.

Come on! Let's go! Blythe said.

Then Blythe, and her dad and her friends ran thourgh the door by the guards.

Hey! said Gurad 1.

Then he pulls out a walking takie.

That little teenager with the ponytailed hair that tried to steal the Biskits fashion designs is back, get her out now! Guard 1 said.

Then Blythe, her dad and her friends reached to the stairs looking over above at the Pet Connvention.

This is gonna be impossible for us to find the pets in a place like this! Jasper said.

Not if we work together! Blythe said.

That's my girl! Blythe's dad said.

Then they all turned back when they see the guards coming in.

There they are! said Guard 1 pointing at them.

Then like almost 20 guards came down out of the door heading for Blythe and her friends.

We gotta get down there! Blythe said.

Don't worry Blythe, I'll hold them off! Jasper said.

What? Blythe said.

I wanna do something right for once, just go down there and stop the Biskits! Jasper said.

But what about you? Sue asked.

Ill be okay, just go, for Littlest Pet Shooop! Jasper said raising his hand in the air.

Just be careful," Youngmee said.

Let's go! Blythe said.

Then Blythe, Youngmee, Sue and Roger ran down the stairs as jasper took out his beeds and threw then across the floor as the guards were running towards him they slipped.

Yes! It worked! Oof! Jasper said until 2 guards jumped on him.

Okay... maybe not so much...," Jasper said with his cheeks against the floor.

Then the next 15 guards ran down stairs after the 4 others.

They're gaining on us! Blythe said.

Go on, I'll hold them off! Blythe's dad said as he put on his pilot hat on.

Are you sure you'll be okay dad? Blythe asked.

Ill be fine Blythey, you girls go ahead! Blythe's dad said.

Blythe and her friends countinued to run down to the show and Roger ran to the right running by all the closed pet booths.

You guys go that way, and the rest of us will get those girls! Gurad 2 said.

Then 10 of the guards ran down after Roger to the right and the other 5 continued to chase down Bythe, Youngmee and Sue, then Roger ran to a front door of a dance floor for pets with a sign that says the front door will be locked when entering, so Roger thought of a plan.

Hey boys, I'm over here! Blythe's dad said as he ran in.

There he is! Guard 2 said.

Get him! Guard 3 said.

Then all of them ran in as the door shut behind all of them, then Roger came to the dance he held his nose as a rock dance music played in the background and danced right thourgh the floor jumping and twirling arose the floor as the guards caught up, Roger managed to get to the exit and closed and locks the door.

Well that's great! Guard 2 said.

I wonder why he was holding his nose?

Then a stream of stench came up their noses and noticed they're all in a dance floor filled with skunks.

Ohhh man, it's a room full of smelly skunks...," Guard 3 said.

Then all 10 of them fainted.

Well that was rude," a Skunk said.

Then back to Blythe and her friends counties running being chased by 5 last guards, to the crowd cheering for the show.

We're almost there! Blythe said.

Then the two guards that were chasing them front behind manged to cut thourgh by the other booths.

The other way! Blythe yelled.

As Blythe said that, Blythe, Youngmee and Sue ran the other way as the 5 guards all jumped on each other by a mistake.

We have to lose them! Sue said holding her fist up.

Blythe you go, me and Sue will finish the rest of them! Youngmee said.

What? I can't save the pets without you guys, I can't do this by myself! Blythe said as she got worried.

Don't worry Blythe, we'll be fine, and your not alone at all, you don't just have us, Jasper and your dad helping us," Sue said.

Then Youngmee put her hand on Blythe's shoulder as she looked at her.

You have the pets to help you, we're all behind you, no matter what happens, those Biskits made a fool out of you the whole time since you joined this Connvention, but when they mess with you, they mess with all of us.

Blythe smiled and hugged them both.

Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you," Blythe said to them.

Anytime Blythe, now go, we'll think of a way to stop them! Youngmee said.

Good luck! Blythe said to them as she ran to the left.

Then the 5 guards were running down by the booths right towards Sue and Youngmee, then the two looked to their sides seeing two booths, one that says "Red Sandwich with sticky BBQ sauce and the other one said "Candy Smores, with sugary puffy cream" then the guards arrived at the spot where those two were just at.

Hey where'd they go? Guard 4 asked.

Then Youngmee popped up from the Smoreb booth and Sue popped up from the Sandwich booth and they both grabbed sprayers and sprayed the last 5 guards with Sticky BBQ and Puffy cream all over them as they all got stuck to the the floor.

Yeah! Youngmee and Sue both said as they ran to each other and high fived.

The pets continued to run thourgh the vets and they caught up with Harold and Nutmeg Dash.

Harold, Nutmeg, your here! Penny Ling said.

Glad to be here to help an old friend," Harold said.

Its good to see you guys here, but we need to find Blythe and stop the Biskits," Russell said.

We need to spit up into three teams, the first ones need to bungee jump down to get the Biskits distrated , the other half will go to the left vent to sneak up assistant to the Blythe's fashion, and the second half will go and find Blythe," Nutmeg Dash said.

What!? No we can't split up, what if something bad happens to us agai..," Russell said unto he gets interrupted.

Russell! You need to trust us," Pepper said to him.

Yeah, we're still in this together right? Vinnie asked.

Then Russell looks around at everyone as they smiled and then Russell closed his eyes then he smiled too, until then.

Okay, let's do it! Russell said.

Great, here's your Walkie talkie," Harold said giving it to Russell.

Wait how did you guys get our Walkie talkie back? Russell asked.

Well I saw you leave it behind back on the top of the office," Webber said.

Okay Okay, no time to explain lets go! Russell said.

Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper, Captain Cuddles, Peachy and Webber went to the left, Minka, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles went to find Blythe, and Russell, Penny Ling, Harold, Nutmeg Dash, Zoe and Digby went straight down the vent, then the three came out of the vent and looked around for Blythe.

This is like the hardest game of Where's Wallazies ever! Buttercream said.

Im sure we can you know, find her," Sugar Sprinkles said.

I'll check from the top! Minka said.

Then Minka climbs up on top of a booth.

C'mon c'mon c'mon, where is she! Minka said.

Minka looked around the entire convention but there was too many people all around the show, cheering and yelling for the fashion show.

Oh man Blythe where are you? Minka said sadly until.

Russell!? An echo came thourgh Minka's head.

Huh!? Is that? Minka said.

Penny Ling! Sunil! Pepper, where are you guys!? Blythe said in the distance around the empty booths.

Its Blythe! Minka said.

Minka started to Monkey swing to Blythe.

We'll meet up with you guys backstage! Minka shouted out to Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles.

Okay, let's go Sugar Sprinkles! Buttercream said hoping off.

Lets do this! Sugar Sprinkles said running with Buttercream.

Oh I gotta find them, I can't be too late! Blythe said worriedly.

Blllllyyyyyyyyyythhhhee! Minka said at the top of her monkey voice.

Minka? Blythe said.

Blythe! Minka yelled swinging down.

Minka! Blythe said happily.

As Minka landed Blythe gave Minka a hug.

I thought I wasn't gonna see you guys again, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys alone to help me stop the Biskits! Blythe sobbed.

Hey Blythe, it wasn't completely your fault, it was ours too for not listen to you and Russell, but I'm glad you Youngmee and your dad were able to help," Minka said softly.

Well it's not only the three of us saving you guys, Jasper and Sue are helping too! Blythe said.

Awesome! Wait a second, if Jasper and Sue are helping you with this kind of pet talking situation...*Gasps* They know about your ability to tal ," Minka said before being interrupted.

We'll discus this later Minka, where are the others? Blythe asked.

Theyre on their way to the back of the stage! Minka said pointing out the way.

ATTENTION EVERYBODY, THE FIRST GUESTS OF THE PET FASHION SHOW TO SHARE THEIR DESGINS TO THE WORLD ARE THE TWINS WHITTNAY AND BRITTNAY BISKIT, STARTING IN 15 MINUTES! The Announcer said.

Everyone cheers except Blythe is now freaking out.

Oh No! It's gonna start soon, we need to stop the Biskits and get my fashion back before everyone makes a big are phoneys to my fashion! Blythe said.

Don'tworry blythe I know a shortcut around the crowd! Minka said.

Lets go! Blythe said.

Then Minka and Blythe run around the crowd to get backstage to stop the Biskits once of all.

* * *

At the back entrance of the backstage, the Biskit Twins were wheeling all of Blythe's fashion and hiding the sad caged pets they got at Largest Ever Pet Shop in the wheeling box for the show, with Blake Fasson here to let them.

Move beside! Whittnay said.

Were like, part of this pest fashion show! Brittany said.

Wait, I thought Blythe Baxter was the designer for these fashion designs? Blake said fast.

Uhhh, she wasn't really the designer," Brittnay said.

Yeah, she was like, the one to help us get our designs into the show," Whittnay said.l

So we like, thank her or whatever," Brittany said sarcastically.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm...well okay! You two are on in 13 minutes! Blake said.

Then the Biskits wheeled the fashion kart to the stage with the curtains still closed, the crowd were cheering outside and nobody was in the stage to help the Biskit Twins yet until Russell and the others made it above them in the vents as Digby slowly opened it.

There they are! Russell whispered.

This is like, boring," Whittnay said.

Yeah, we should like get a cup of frozen soda after this contest," Brittnay said.

Okay guys remember the plan? Russell asked.

Swoop down to free those pets," Digby said.

Wait for Blythe," Zoe said.

Convince that they lied to Blake and get Blythe's fashion back! Penny Ling said.

But you need to hurry Russell, the show starts in 13 minutes! Nutmeg Dash said.

Well...okay," Russell said as he straps on a bungee jumping suit around like a parachute .

Wait, Russell what are you doing?! Penny Ling asked.

We can't go around to Blythes fashion kart, it'd be too risky if the Biskits see us, it could ruin the plan to stop them, the only way over is to bungee jump down slowly, but it's suicide if they he bungee jumps at the height like this," Harold said.

Russell there must be some other way, it's too dangerous to jump at a low ground! Zoe said.

We need you! Digby said.

I'm sorry guys, but it's the only way to stop the Biskits, to help you guys and to help Blythe get her fashion shown around the world, If I don't make it, tell Blythe to tell my owner that I just passed away for no reason and tell the others, I love all you guys...," Russell said to his friends.

Russell were running out of time it's now or never," Harld said calmly sad to Russell.

Russell nods and then start to walk to the edge of the vent, Zoe was too sad to watch Russell risk his life to stop the Biskits as she looked away as Digby comforted her, Nutmeg and Harold looked at each other then looked down in shame, but then the came goes to a close up onto Penny Lings face as she started to tear up and then said.

RUSSELL WAIT! Penny Ling said at the top of her voice.

Huh!? What? Russell said as he looked back.

Then Penny Ling zips down to him as she grabbed him by the chest of his fur like a shirt or a coat.

Whoa Penny Ling what is with you!? Russell said in confusion.

Russell if this is the last time we'll ever see you, before you jump down, I have something to tell you, ever since we met at the pet shop I always found you funny and I alaways enjoyed seeing how you always tried to keep us safe from every danger, even if you are too serious sometimes, even back when we tried to find the Secert Cupid and I know you didn't mean to say that stuff you said to me when you were pretending and being controlled by Sugar Sprinkles music, and I know that was embarrassing, but you did save me a few times from certain pain and ever since those times, I've been holding a very special and I can't hold my true feeling for any longer because...because, I LOVE YOU, IVE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU EVER SINCE I FIRST MET YOU IN THE DAY CAMP WHEN WE WERE YOUNG AND NOW THAT IM SAYING THIS TO YOU, ALL I CAN SAY IS...," Penny Ling yelled out as tears came from her eyes.

Then Penny Ling kissed him on his hedgehog lips as his eyes widen and as Digby's jaw dropped, and Penny stopped kissing him as Russell with his eyes widen as he blushed.

Penny...I...uhhhh," Russell said until.

No time, GO! Penny Ling said.

Then she pushes Russell Down to get to the kart as he screams thinking he's gonna die but then gets an idea and then grabs the bungee rope and swings to too land on the cousins right next to the fashion kart as it lets out a tiny squeaky sound coming out.

Huh? Did you hear that Whitt? Brittnay asked.

Uggh, it's probably must be some of those pests inside this kart thing or whatever! Whittnay said.

Yeah your probably Whittnay! I'll like, check it! Brittnay said.

Russell ran to the kart and quickly ran behind it as Brittnay walk to the bottom door to look at the scared caged pets inside.

Hey you pests, like keep, Quiet! Brittnay yelled as she slammed the door at them.

Then out of nowhere, Sunil, Vinnie, Webber, Pepper and Captain Cuddles got down to floor from the left vent as they see Russell sneaking from behind the kart then stick his thumb out to his friends to tell if they're ready and Sunil sticks his thumb out for Russell to tell they're ready.

Ready guys? Sunil asked looking back.

Ready Sunil! Pepper said.

Im ready when you are my friend," Captain Cuddles said.

Good, Ready Webber? Vinnie asked.

Ready! Webber said.

Then Webber starts to make a thick we line like a rope, then Russell quickly grabs the key from the Biskitys back pocket and slowly opens the door and sushes at the caged pets to let them know he's gonna get them out, the he runs in and unlocks all, the cages and quietly leads them out.

Come on, this way...,"Russell whispered.

JUST 9 MINUTES UNTIL THE SHOW BEGINS EVERYONE! The Announcer said.

The camera men starts to roll, as three news reporters talk to the people watching and everyone around the world like Africa, Mexico, Rio, Iceland, China, Russia, Japan, Australia, England, Ireland, France, Germany, Canada and all of America are watching, even Ms Twombly at Littlest Pet Shop, hoping Blythe will be on stage and win for pet shop and everyone she cares about.

Only 9 minutes until we're like famous Brittnay! Whittnay said.

Yeah, and we're finally gonna like win Whittnay! Brittnay said.

And there's no way Blythe and her pests can like, stop us now! Whittnay said.

Yeah Whittnay! Today we are the ones who are gonna like, famous! Brittnay said.

Then the twins laughed evil until the camera zoomed out with two feet stoming in front of them with a voice.

I don't like, think thats gonna happen! Blythe said mimicking them.

Then the both gasped as they see Bythe there looking mad and with Minka on her shoulder and Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles standing next with them.

What!? Blythe!? Whittnay said in angry confusion.

How did and you get back in here!? and how did your pets like, Get Out!? Brittnay said in angry confusion too.

Me and my pet friends aren't the only ones here to get my fashion back, my pet friend's other pet friends and my friends and dad are here helping too! Blythe said.

But what about all the guards!? Brittnay said.

Well let's just say, Dad, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee are kind occupied with them at the moment," Blythe said with smart smile.

Well you're too late Blythe the show is tarting in 5 minutes and we have all your fashion and all the pets we have right he...," Whittnay said until.

She sees that al the pets are all gone, just a bunch of empty cages and then sees Russell with the keys he took from their pocket earlier.

Like, what!? Brittnay said.

Yeah, well we'll like, see if you can handle 20 more guards in this room in 10 seconds! Whittnay said.

Whittnay started picking up a Walkie talkie to contact more guards.

Oh no! Blythe said in panic.

Oh no you don't! Penny Ling yelled.

As Penny Ling roared and grabbed the Walkie talkie with her mouth off of Whittnay's hands and land in the big cousin pile.

What the?! Brittnay said.

Now guys! Russell shouted.

Then all the pets came out from the curtains, vents and sliding down a rope.

What the heck is like, going on!? Whittnay said.

You pests all like, stay back! Brittnay said.

Pepper jumps in front of the twins and sprays them with her skunk , like, my eyes! Brittnay said.

Then the two stepped back from her but Sunil and Vinnie used a rope made out of Webber's spiderweb to make them trip and as Captain Cuddles put pies on the floor as the Biskits landed right on them with their faces covered in sticky caramel strawberry Pastery.

Ahhhhh, my face, it's like ruined! Whittnay said.

Then Zoe and Digby bite the two from the back as they screamed and ran into a giant pile of Nummy Nuggets that Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles piled up already, and it falls right on top the twins like an avalanche, covering them up in disgusting pet food.

Well at least we didn't use sugar this time," Buttercream said.

Yeah, but I'm sure they'll be fine, but they won't like it," Sugar Sprinkles said.

We did it guys! Russell said.

Yes! Blythe said.

Then all the pets cheered, and Russell ran to Blythe.

Blythe uhh...I'm sorry for letting you down and in the first place and putting our's friends lives in danger," Russell said to Blythe.

Actually Russell, it was my fault too," Blythe said.

Huh? Russell said in confusion.

I shouldn't have let you guys out of my sight to look for my designs but I'm glad we all managed to pull thourgh and learn from our mistakes, but what matters the most is the we all worked as team even if not all of us are human or pets," Blythe said as she smiled.

And Russell smiled too and hugged Blythe, just when everyone thought it was all over.

ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE BISKITS WILL SHOW THEIR DESGINS IN ABOUT 3 MINUTES! The Announcer said.

Quick we got my desgins back, but we need to get to Blake to let him know that I'm the real true pet fashion designer," Blythe said.

Wait? Where's Penny Ling? Russell said.

I'm over here! Penny Ling said.

Penny Ling! Russell said.

Russell! Penny Ling said until.

Gotcha! Whittnay said.

Whittnay grabbed Penny Ling from the back, with the Twins looking all messy and furious.

No! Russell said.

The pets all growled around them as the Bikists stepped back with a panda in their grasp.

Stay back all of you! Brittnay said.

Yeah! Like, stay back, or the panda gets it! Whittnay said.

As they said that, Penny Ling was getting really scared and they Biskits were backing into a cage on wheels that lead to the stairs that can seriously get a pet hurt or even worse, lose a life.

Whittnay, Brittnay stop! Leave her alone! It's me you two want! Blythe said.

No way! We've worked too hard to let you and your pests ruin our plans to make us famous! Whittnay said.

Yeah and since your pets were helping you try to stop us, we'll be facing against them like, too! Brittnay said.

She's just a little panda you two! Blythe said and begged.

As the Argument between the hero and two villains was going, Harold and Russell looked at each other and saw a camera and they slowly turned to the Biskits holding Penny Ling captive looked back at Nutmeg and Zoe as they nodded to them and turned the volume up and then they looked at Vinnie and nodded to him as he nodded back and turned the camera on, and the camera switched them on the two big Jumbotrons outside in front of a hundred thousand people and pets in the audiance and millions of other people who are watching the show.

Do you think we care about your pets and this stupid like, fashion show for pests! Whittnay said in anger.

Yeah! We're only in this for all the fame and all glory we can get out of all these like people! Brittnay said in anger too.

Yeah and they're not cute! Not one bit! Whittnay said.

So we stole your fashion kart to make see what it feels like to lose!

Then everyone in the audiance gasped in surpise.

Wait? Blythe is the real designer? Blake Fasson said to his manager.

You can't stop us Blythe! Whittnay said.

And this is the price you get for trying to like, ruin everything! Brittnay said.

By getting rid of one of your pests here! Whittnay said.

Then Whittnay roughly threw Penny Ling in the cage and Brittnay slammed the cage door and they both kicked down the hallway as it zoomed down with her screaming.

No! Blythe said in worry.

Penny Ling! Russell said

And everyone in the audiance gasped again seeing what those two did, then Russel got angry and rolled into a ball and rushed down the hallway to save Penny Ling, then Biskits didn't notice that he rushed down to save her, they wiped all the Nummy Nugget stains off them and they fixed their hair style and then they just walked by Blythe and took her fashion kart as Blythe just stood there and then looked at those two.

Appolgies like, Blythe, but the the must will like, go on," Brittnay said.

Yeah you like, lost! Whittnay said.

Penny Ling was in the cage zooming by eve door in the hallway and she can she she's heading towards the stairs to her doom.

Heeeeeeelllllllpppp! Penny Ling said and cried.

Then Russell just jumped straight onto the cage.

Russell? Penny Ling said.

Dont worry I'll get you out! Russell said.

Then Penny Ling looked back as they were getting close at the stairs.

Hurry Russell! Penny Ling said in fear.

Russell then broken the cage door and reached his paw to her.

Grab on! Russell said.

Peeny Ling grabbed onto Russell's paw and they both jump off and landed on the next to the edge of the Stairs and the cage bumped and bounces all down the stairs like a spinning countdown and then lands on the floor completely destroyed and damaged.

Russell...you saved my life," Penny Ling said and panted.

Yeah...hehe...I actully did! Russell said and smiled.

And the two notice they're still holding paws and gave the bedroom eyes to each other.

* * *

The Biskits entered the curtains and wheeled the kart towards the stage.

Ready Brittnay? Whittnay asked.

Yeah, Whittnay," Brittnay said.

Then they both passed the curtains and then they waved to everyone but it was all silent for 4 seconds and everyone started booing at them.

Hey like, what's going on? Brittnay said.

Why are we like, being booed at!? Whittnay said.

Pet murderers! A person said in the audiance.

Get off the stage you fashion posers! Another person said in the audiance.

Pet haters! A third person said in the audiance.

Here we can like, show you the fashion we made! Whittnay said.

As she told one out to show but nobody cared because they didn't make them and started to throw fruit and food at them, and then on the Jumbotron it showed that Penny Ling was saved and Bythe hugged her pet friends, everyone in the audiance cheerd and the Biskit twins looked up and then freaked out.

Oh no...," Brittnay said.

No...no no no NO NOOOOO! Whittnay yelled in anger.

WE SHOULD BE FAMOUS, NOT HER! Brittnay yelled in anger too.

Then Minka skidded right in front of them and shined on of the headlights in their faces.

Ahhhhh! Whittnay said.

I can't see! Brittnay said.

Then Sunil and Vinnie jumped from right behind them and they both put two buckets of green paint and blue paint on those two each, and then Pepper and Captain Cuddles used their tails to trip them and make them fall and walk back to the backstage.

Like...ow," Whittnay said.

Girls! A voice came.

It was their dad Fisher Biskit! He was walking down with Blake Fasson and with Bythes dad and her friends and 4 other security guards.

Daddy!? The Biskit Twins said.

Fisher Biskit? Russell said.

Whats he doing here!? Zoe said.

You two have been using my security guards to try and waste money just to ruin this girl's future!? Fisher said in anger.

How did you know that they did it? Blythe asked.

Because we told him," Youngmee said.

Youngmee you guys told him? Blythe asked.

Yes Blythey, we knew there must been a way to punish these girls for what they they did to you," Rodger said to Blythe.

Blythe smiled to her friends and her dad, and they smiled back.

But daddy! Brittnay said.

You don't really like, understand! Whittnay said.

No explaining girls, I even saw you two on the Jumbotron, you tried to kill a pet and made a bad name to the Biskit family name! Fisher yelled.

Oh...'" Whittnay and Brittnay said.

You two are grounded for 6 months! That means no smartphones, no TV, no shopping for clothes or makeup, you two are going to spend 6 months in Largest Ever Pet Shop, working as Cashiers and Janitors until you two can clean up your act! Guards take my girls to the bus stop, they'll be going home themselves," Fisher said.

No wait, you can't DO THIS YOU WORK FOR US! Brittnay said.

Sorry miss Biskit but we fallow our orders to one of the assistants of the Judges of this show," the Guard said.

Then the 4 guards dragged the Biskit Twins away from the stage.

NO LIKE THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! Whittnay said.

As they're being dragged away struggling to break free, they see Blythe and the pets smiling at them and waving goodbye to them.

NO SHE CAN'T LIKE, WIN! WE WERE SUPOSSED TO WIIIINNN! Brittnay yelled being pulled out the stage.

THIS ISN'T OVER BYTHE BAXXXXTTTERRRRRR! Whittnay yelled being pulled out the stage too.

Well, that takes care of that," Russell said.

Hey Mr Biskit, why were you assisting the judges? Blythe asked.

I aske them if assisted them, they'll allow to put my products of my Largest Ever Pet Shop here, now I gotta be going you kids have fun now, but why can't my girls just just listen to me? Fisher said and walks off.

Well that was very weird twist," Digby said.

Yeah, but you guys must admit, this was a very awesome adventure we had there! Vinnie said.

Yeah that was a very awesome adventure Vinnie! Pepper said.

Even if some of us did almost die like 3 times," Sunil said.

Actullay Sunil uh...you know your actually right Sunil," Russell said.

Uggghhh sorry for that mix up miss Baxter," Blake Fasson said.

Its okay Blake, we all make mistakes," Blyth said.

Well is there anything we can do to make it up to you? Blake asked.

Well there is one thing, Blythe said.


	20. The Pet Fashion Show

20 minutes later.

Ladies and Gentlepets! Welcome to the Pet Convention Fashion Show! Blake Fasson said in the mic.

Everyone cheers and Roger, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper were in the Audiance.

Now that the show is back on the line! Put your hands together for Blythe Baxter and her pet fashion desgins! Blake said.

The the curtains opened with 7 pets standing in the spotlight, Minka walked down dressed like Leonardo Da Vinci and started painting a guy's face into the Mona Lisa, Vinnie walked down dressed like Elvis and started dancing around and holding a mic prop, Sunil walked down looking nervous dressed like a superhero then he shakes his head and posed for the people, Pepper walked down dressed like clown again and made the audience laugh at her moves she did for them, then Penny Ling walked down dressed like Juilet and she was confused why she's dressed like Juilet but Russell walked down dressed like Romeo hold her paw as she blush and the audiance said " awwww" then last but not least, Zoe walking out with a sparkling pink dress and pink hearted sunglasses and as she slides her glasses down, she winked at the dogs in the audience, everyone in the audience and everyone around the world watching on TV cheered, even Ms Twombly was watching too, after 3 hours of the other fashion desginers were showing all theier fashion desgins of their pets until now, it was time for the winner.

Wow! That was amazing, even though we had a rough start with those lying twins, we all had a great time right? Blake said in the microphone.

Everyone cheered like crazy in the audience, know that this was an amazing fashion show they've ever seen.

Okay, without futher or do, it's time to know who's the worlds best pet fashion desginer! Blake said in the mic.

Oh man...," Blythe said with a nervous look.

Hey, it dosen't matter if we don't win,as long as we have each other," Russell said to Blythe.

But hey, at least we know our pet shop isn't gonna be destroyed," Pepper said.

Blythe smiled at them and then started to stand still for who the winner is gonna be.

The winner, for this years Pet Fashion Show goes to...," Blake said in the mic.

Then he opens the note slowly and he looks in it and eveything was silent, with cameras zooming in Blythe, Russell, Zoe, the pets, the pets other pet friends and Blythes friends and her dad.

Blythe...Baxteeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr! Blake said in the mic with a wide happy smile.

Then everybody started cheering as the spotlights shined on Blythe, as she was surprised and she looked down as they cheered in happiness that they've won and Blythe looked at the audience and sees her friends and her dad cheering for her, then Blythe let out a smile and started crying tears of joy, then Blythe and her pet friends all walked down the stairs to the audience as everyone started to crowd around her as they said how great she is, how fantastic her pets were, how her pet desgins looked great on them and then her friends came to Blythe.

Blythes you did it! Youngmee said as she hugged Blythe.

You did great on the desgins Blythe, and the pets did an amazing job on walking in those desgins," Sue said.

That was so awesome Blythe, I knew you could do it ," Jasper said.

Really, after those security guards caught you, you said there was no way Blythe can...," Sue said as Jasper cut her off.

Babababababba! Jasper said.

Then Blythes dad walked to her and gave her a hug.

Well done Blythe, I'm so proud of you," Roger said.

Thanks dad, I love you," Blythe said.

I love you too Blythey," Roger said.

Then the news reporter was walking by to ask Blythe some questions.

Excuse me, pardon me, coming thourgh coming thourgh, excuse me Ms Baxter, Anna McFleur here,what would you have done if you didn't convince everyone here tonight that the Biskit Twins were nothing but thieves stealing your spotlight? Anna McFleur said.

As she held the microphone next Blythe and the camera filming her, for once, Blythe decided not to be afraid of being in camera and took a deep breath and said.

Well, it wasn't only me, I couldn't have stopped them if it wasn't for the help of my friends, my dad, and my pet friends, I don't know what I'd be, without them," Blythe said with a soft smile.

Then everyone cheered and Blythe was getting lifted up for the crowd and cried her across the audience, and as for the pets, they ran to their pet friends.

You guys did it you were fantastic out there! Webber said to Sunil and Vinnie.

Yeah, I never felt so alive being on stage before," Sunil said.

Actually, I felt a little nervous being on stage," Vinnie said.

You guys did great! Nutmeg Dash said.

I gotta hand it to you guys but...that was AMAZING! Sugar Sprinkles said.

Yeah, it was really fun! But even though I looked wide happy, I WAS SUPER NERVOUS! Minka said.

Woah, you really have a lot of happiness in you don't you? Nutmeg asked.

Yep, but you can learn how to roll with it," Minkia said.

Heh, I'll keep that in mind," Nutmeg said with a smile.

I gotta hand it to you Hedgehog, that was a brilliant show you and your friends put on there," Harold said.

Well thanks Harold, I actully had a blast," Russell said until Penny grabs him to her.

Uhh Penny Ling...? Russell said.

Oops uh sorry it's just I wanted to say, you were great out there," Penny Ling said with a soft voice.

You too Penny," Russell said with a soft voice too.

Ill just give you some personal sp...," Penny Ling said until.

Russell pulled her and kisses her once again and this time, they both closed their eyes.

Digby! Zoe said.

Zoe! Digby said.

Then they both ran into each other and hugged.

You were so at repeating out there, I mean pretty, I mean Uggghhh uhh...,Digby said

Beautiful? Zoe asked with a smile and bedroom eyes.

Yeah, hehe, thanks," Digby said as he blushed.

Well, I guess this is goodbye...," Zoe said looking said.

Huh? What are you talking about? Digby asked.

Now that the show is over, you and your owners can go home and uhh...I'll see you when your owners drop you off again...Zoe said as a tear came from her eye.

Yeah, I'm not going anywhere, my owners are actully moving here," Digby said.

What? Really...? Zoe asked.

Yeah, my owners really loved your friend Blythes desgins and they want to move here, around close by your Littlest Pet Shop place, and to be honest, I'm glaring they're moving here," Digby said as he gives Zoe the bedroom eyes.

The Zoe made the Bedroom eyes and then she pulled him and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Your staying here too!? Pepper said in surprised.

Yes, as Digby's owners said, my owners are staying here too to live by Littlest pet shop for your friend's desgins," Captain Cuddles said.

Well, I'm so happy your staying," Peper said looking at him.

Yeah, I'm happy to stay her too, for you," Captain Cuddles said.

Then they both blushed and stayed quiet for 6 seconds until.

Hey Captain guess what! Pepper said.

Yes Pepper? Captain Cuddles asked.

Then Pepper sprayed him with a surprised water squirting flower as she laughed, the Captan was surprised and he started to grin, then laughed and then Captain Cuddles grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss once againa as they both passionately closed their eyes, then Webber, Sunil and Vinnie watched how their friends happy.

You know Sunil this adventure taught me a very great lesson," Vinnie said.

Yeah, it taught me something too," Sunil said.

Then the two started to hug and cried saying.

You are my best friend in the whole universe, I love you Sunil! Vinnie said

I love you too Vinnie! Sunil said.

Seems like you besties actully had an awesome adventure with your friends," Webber said.

Hey Webber, why don't you join in the hug? Vinnie asked.

Well okay, you don't mind right Sunil? Webber asked.

Uhhhmmmmmm...okay? Sunil said.

Then Webber joins the hug.

Hey guys, what say we go out for some ice creams for pets I found here a few days ago? Vinnie asked.

I'm in! Sunil said.

Heh, I don't know guys," Webber said.

Theres a Cotten candy machine right next to it," Vinnie said.

Then I'm in," Webber said.

But does mean you can, you know maybe live back at the pet shop with us? Vinnie asked.

Are you guys kidding? After that adventure I had with you guys, I can I say no, plus I do miss living there.

Then Sunil and Vinnie smiled st him as Webber smiled too.

As for the reward, what are you going to do with all that prize money? Anna McFleur asked.

Then Minka jumped on to Blythes shoulder, then she started to think.

Actually, there's one thing I want to do with that prize money," Blythe said.

Then the camera started zooming into Blythe's face when she said that.


	21. The Ending

8 months later, Downtown City is still same the way it is but now there's a new big change, Bythes fashion has brought joy to everyone around the world, and now there's over a 100 more Littlest Pet Shops built around the world in every country with the prize money Bythe earned at the Pet Connvention and the original Littlest Pet Shop, well the bus's is grew bigger and Blythe couldn't have done it without her friends.

Woah Blythe, I think I need a break from all this, again the shop hasn't been this buy then last few times I said it," Ms Twombly said.

Its okay Ms T, I'm used to you saying that," Blythe said.

Yeah, but I'm just happy to see the customers coming in to get something for their pet," Ms Twombly said.

Yeah," Blythe said.

Blythe started to look around the shop, seeing everyone happy, laughing and seeing their pets happy and playing.

Well, I gotta go back no check how the pets are doing," Blythe said.

As she was walking down to the pet room until.

Blythe wait! Ms Twombly said.

Then Blythe looked back at her and she was silent for 5 seconds and then said.

Thank you Blythe, for making Littlest Pet Shop a big hit around the world, and for saving my sweeties at the Connvention," Ms Twombly said.

Then Blythe gave a soft smile then said.

Anytime Ms T,...anytime," Blythe said.

As they both smiled at each other Blythe started to walk into the pet room, it was bigger, more play stuff in it and she can see all the pets having fun.

Bythe! Minka said as she landed on her head.

Oh, hi Minka," Blythe said.

I can't believe this room has gotten bigger, all because you won the Pet Fashion Show! Mknka said with joy.

And your famous now Blythe! Penny Ling said.

Yup, and I'm glad they kept the dumbwaiter there so I can still come down and see you guys," Blythe said.

Yeah and I'm glad we haven't heard from those nasty Biskit Twins since the convention," Vinnie said.

Yeah, since our business has gotten bigger, Fisher made them work 24 hours a day for another 4 months, but I know those two will be back, but they'll have to think of something clever to stop us," Blythe said.

Yeah, but lucky, I guess they're too angry to think of something to get back at you," Sunil said.

Well at things can't get worse," Vinnie said.

Until 5 puppies jumped on Vinnie, licking him as he tried to get and kept telling them to stop.

Ugg, ah, get them off me, I can't see anything! Vinnie said.

Then Zoe and Digby walked to them.

Alright, okay kids stop licking uncle Vinnie," Zoe said.

Oh hehe, sorry about that Vinnie, I don't know what got into them," Digby said.

But dad, you told this is what dogs do all the time? the first puppy said.

Hehe," Digby said with a nervous smile.

Come on guys lets go," the second puppy said.

Then they all run down, then Zoe walks up to the others.

Parenting isn't easy, but I gotta say, my little pups will be great dogs like me one day," Zoe said.

Well, I guess we'll see about that Zoe," Blythe said as she smiled at her.

Then Zoe smiled then a weird smell up Sunil's nose.

Uggggh Pepper! Sunil said.

What? That wasn't me! Pepper said.

Sunil looks down and sees 3 baby skunks pulling a prank on him.

Oh yeah, now I remember," Sunil said not amused.

Then he sits down and loud fart sound came as the baby skunks made Sunil sit on a whoppee cushion.

Hahahaha, now that's funny, my little sweeties are taking after me," Pepper said.

Come on kids, let's go and plan some more pranks in the fire hydrant! Captain Cuddles.

Then the 3 baby skunks fallowed their parents into the fire hydrant laughing.

Sunil and Vinnie crossed their arms and glared at them.

You know Sunil, even tough two of our friends have a family now, and they look cute," Vinnie said.

But they're actually getting out of my nerves," Sunil said.

Yep, you know what lets just go and have some fun," Vinnie said.

Baskets ball? Sunil asked.

No," Vinnie said.

Magic? Sunil asked.

No, you already showed me your new trick, how about dancing? Vinnie asked.

Nah I think we already did that yesterday," Sunil said.

Then they both started to think and then snapped their paw fingers.

Scary movie! They both said.

Okay then let's go Sunil! Vinnie said.

Okay Vinnie, I hope this will be a good one," Sunil said.

Then they both walked to the TV with their arms around each other's shoulder.

You know, it actually feels good to see some changes to the pet shop," Russell said.

Then something holds Russell's paw as he looked up it was Penny Ling.

Yeah, it sure is," Penny Ling said.

Then the two smiled at each other then sat down near the window and watching all their friends enjoying their time.

Well looks like everything came to a good end after all," Blythe said existing the pet room and walking into Josh Sharp.

Josh Sharp?! Blythe said nervously.

Oh hey Blythe, that was a pretty cool show you and your pets put on an awesome there," Josh Sharp said.

Oh he, it was nothing, just wanted to help Ms T keep her shop," Blythe said as she blushed.

So I was wondering, if you'd like to see a movie with me," Josh Sharp asked.

A movie? Really? Blythe said.

Yeah, on Friday if you want? Josh Sharp said.

Uhhhh... Yeah! I'd like to go to the movies with you," Blythe said.

Cool," Josh Sharp said.

Then he walked out the door calmly, then Bythe heard him outside in a muffed voice saying "yes" in happiness as Blythe smiled and rolled her eyes.

My little Bythey is growing up," Roger said.

I don't know what this shop do without her," Ms Twombly said as she smiled.

Then Blythe looked back at Ms T and smiled back her too knowing that she did great for LPS and ran over to hug Ms T.

Thanks for eveything Blythe," Ms Twombly said.

Your welcome Ms T," Blythe said.

* * *

Sooooooo, now what do we do? Sunil asked.

Everyone scathed their heads and then the lights turned off, and Zoe walked onto the stage built near the window with a new cute fashion made for her and a song was about to begin.

Oh yeah, we needed a finale song! Vinnie said.

Well here we go," Russell said.

SONG: Light it Up

 **(Guitar and keyboard plays for 15 seconds)**

 ** _Zoe: So I left home without a note, some things that can not be known, I guess it's just a little scratch, from a cat, and now I'm gonna dance, put on a hat and light this stage uuuuuuuppppp! Let's light it up!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you arrrreeee!_**

 **(Russell walks in and takes the mic)**

 ** _Russell: Sometings I'm feeling down something I'm feelin' small, but that won't stop me anyway, I'm being dropped down by mall, I reach the ball, but that's okay it doesn't matter!_**

 ** _Penny Ling: Because you have friends here, helping you mix sugar in the batter!_**

 ** _Pepper: you know I've got many tricks up my sleeve, to show everyone what I pick to make them laugh, but it wouldn't be funny without my friends to laugh with and shaaarrrree!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you arrrreeee!_**

 ** _(rap music starts with Vinnie under the spotlight)_**

 ** _Vinnie: Sure I maybe silly but I am slippery, I'm a lizard with sweet dance moves, why can't you gimme a chance dudes, I spend my time with my skills but it might give me chills, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my best friend on the other side!_**

 ** _(_ Rap music stops and moves back to the real music camera goes to Sunil)**

 ** _Sunil: the other side? I'd like to stay further to the path were I can't the suffer the wrath of fear! I can't stop, but I can try, from here and there I won't be shy, but I can handle it once I'm with my friends by my side!_**

 ** _Minka: We're having fun now, we're having a blast and we're dancing and it won't the last! We're dancing, hiding, fighting, writing, lighting, screaming n' Dancing!_**

 **Russell: That dosen't fully rhyme Minka.**

 **Minka: Meh, close enough.**

 **(Drums roll fast)**

 ** _Zoe: So I left home without a note, some things that can not be known, I guess it's just a little scratch, from a cat, and now I'm gonna dance, put on a hat and light this stage uuuuuuuppppp! Let's light it up!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you arrrreeee!_**

 ** _Zoe, Russell and Penny Ling: So I left home without a note, some things that can not be known, I guess it's just a little scratch, from a cat, and now I'm gonna dance, put on a hat and light this stage uuuuuuuppppp! Let's light it up!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe, Russell and Penny Ling: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_** ** _Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you arrrreeee!_**

 ** _(music goes down and slow as it moves to Blythe)_**

 ** _Blythe: Ever since I've here, I've wondered I'd have an adventure, but there's a hundred ways to discover, and to uncover the secerts beyond these walls, it'll be in these halls of this Littlest Pet Shooooop!_**

 ** _All Pets: ohhhh woah ohhh, Littlest pet shop is the best! Woah woah!_**

 ** _All Pets: A place were you can come and go! go!_**

 ** _Zoe, Russell and Penny Ling:_** ** _Littlest pet shop is the best! Woah woah!_**

 ** _Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper and Minka: A place for fun, a case for one thing._**

 **(Blythe walks into the pet room)**

 ** _Blythe: But in this place, it's not all just for fun, were all friends here and we never give up on any case, in this place, we can who we wanna at Littlest Pet Shoooooop! So let's light it up!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Blythe and her pet friends: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you are._**

 **(Everyone outside the pet room and outside Littlest Pet Shop were dancing, Blythes friends were dancing, her dad was gangnam style dancing, and mostly Ms Twombky was happy and proud of Blythe and her friends for saving Littlest Pet Shop)**

 ** _Blythe and her pet friends: We're all friends here, and we have nothing to fear about, we have each other's backs, we can win when we have friendship on our side!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Russell: We can show them what we're made of!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Penny Ling: We know how to share our kindness!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Pepper: Let's joke around and play!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Minka: let's poke around and go crazy!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Vinnie: Step up and don't delay!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Sunil: don't be afraid to share your parade!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Russell: We can show them what we're made of!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Penny Ling: We know how to share our kindness!_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe: You have what you are, there it's right inside, open your heart to the the stage and siiiing!_**

 ** _Blythe: But now I'm here, beside with my friends, it's here where you can be who you wanna be, at Littlest Pet Shop, you and meeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

 ** _All Pets: So Let's light it up!_**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe, Russell and Penny Ling: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _All Pets: Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe and Pepper: ohhhh woah ohhh, Littlest pet shop is the best! Woah woah!_**

 ** _All Pets: So Let's light it up!_**

 ** _Sunil and Vinnie: A place were you can come and go! go! go!_**

 ** _Blythe and her pet friends: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you are._**

 ** _All Pets: Lets light it up!_**

 ** _Zoe, Russell and Penny Ling: Don't be afraid to show your skills_**

 ** _Pepper: Ohhh woah ohhhhhhhh!_**

 ** _Digby and Captain Cuddles (and their kids)_** ** _: So you light me up!_**

 ** _Blythe and her pet friends: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you are._**

 ** _Webber, Harold, Peachy and Nutmeg: So you Let's light me up!_**

 ** _Blythe and her pet friends: Now I'm here, you will be entertained, that you'll be trained and loved by the owners who care for who you arrrrreeeee..._**

(SING ENDS AS THE SCREEN FADES BLACK)

* * *

Meanwhile at Largest Ever Pet Shop the Biskits were dressed as Janitors mopping the floor and working the the cashier watching the TV showing everyone dancing outside Littlest Pet Shop to "Let's Light it Up" seeing how popular Littlest Pet Shop is now.

Uuggh! I can't believe we've been like, stuck here because of Blythe! Whittnay said.

Yeah, well we would also like be here if you haven't tried to kill that panda! Brittnay yelled.

Well we would also be here if you hadn't set your lips on the camera you like, awful excuse for makeup! Whittnay yelled.

Your a awful excuse for a makeup! Brittnay yelled back.

No you are! Whittnay yelled back.

No you are! Brittnay yelled back.

Then Whittnay got furious and jumps over the register onto Brittnay as the two were fighting and tumbling down the isle of the pet shop until they stopped fighting and noticed they're right in front of their dad looking down at them looking disappointed.

Uh, here, hey daddy," Brittnay said.

We were like, uhh...uhh...dancing to the terrible music on the T.V? Whittnay said.

Then Fisher Biskit hands them plastic bags and litter pickets for the picking up job at the dog room, then the Biskit Twins sigh in defeat.

 **THE END.**


End file.
